cONTI
by TUka-chan e NAty-chan
Summary: Imagine: as PPGz viagem dos sonhos concurso de bandas garotos desastres catastróficos irmãos caçulas donos de um lucrativo empreendimento situações constrangedoras cONTI. Uma fic diferente do título até todo o conteúdo. Cansado de clichê? Leia cONTI!
1. O Talento de Momoko e seu amor secreto

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – ** - Asterístico e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

_ Mais um dia na maior região metropolitana do Japão: Tokyo. Ao contrario do que muitos pensam Tokyo não é uma cidade, e por ter 10 do total de habitantes do Japão era muito movimentada... Pessoas andando apressadas nas ruas, metrôs cheios de gente, o jovens com roupas consideradas "estranhas" pelos ocidentais, mas cheias de estilo. Entre esses jovens se destacava uma ruivinha na rua, ela vestia um vestido rosa escuro, com detalhes pretos e usava um alto rabo de cavalo que prendiam seus longos cabelos avermelhados. No padrão de beleza japonês, ela era realmente bonita... Do nada, ela parou no meio da rua principal de deu um grito histérico._

**--**

.

**Começa agora...**

**-cONTI-**

.

.

**Por: Tuka-chan e NAty-chan**

.

**Capítulo 1: O Talento de Momoko e seu amor secreto**

.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..—

.

Momoko:- AaaaH!! DOCES!! – ela "berrou" apontando para uma doceria.

Como a maioria dos adolescentes, ela amava doces, mas ninguém em toda cidade gostava tanto quanto ela. Akatsutsumi Momoko, assim se chamava. Ela cursava no sétimo ano do colégio Seitatsu Shojuku, e tinha uma vida normal, na medida do possível. Nesta tarde ela havia marcado de se encontrar com suas melhores amigas num restaurante muito conhecido. Então ela se apressou com os doces e foi até a estação de metrô e entrou em um.

Em pouco tempo, o metrô chegou à estação que ela queria e ela saiu dele alegremente, pois estava muito próxima do restaurante. Mas antes de chegar lá ela viu uma figura conhecida. Ela começou a correr na direção de uma garota de cabelos negros, curtos e lisos, tinha grandes e belos olhos verdes, ela usava uma blusa amarela e uma bermuda verde e um boné, uma combinação não muito admirada por Momoko, mas ela era Skater... tinha um estilo bem largado, então ficava legal, seu nome era Matsubara Kaoru.

Momoko:- Kaoru-chan!! – ela gritava alegremente.

Kaoru:- Konnichi wa, Momoko-chan! – ela sorria simpaticamente.

Momoko:- DOMO!!

Kaoru:- Não precisa mais gritar, eu to bem aqui! – ela botava a mão no ouvido.

Momoko:- Ah! Gomen nasai! – ela desculpou-se ainda sorrindo – Onde ta a Miyako-chan?

Kaoru:- Quando eu liguei pra ela estava bem perto do restaurante, já deve estar lá agora!

Momoko:- Ok, então vamos nos apressar!

Kaoru:- Pra que? Se o restaurante é do outro lado da rua?

Momoko:- Ah! É mesmo .'... vamos.

Elas continuaram andando... atravessaram a rua e chegaram num restaurante de comida típica, o favorito da sua amiga Gotokuji Miyako. Era um loirinha com cabelo estilo "_croissant"_ _**(N/A: Lê-se croassã)**_e grandes olhos azuis que sentada numa mesa bem próxima ao palco. Ela vestia um uma sai azul de prega azul, uma bula branca e uma gravatinha da mesma cor da saia... parecia uma daquelas ocidentais da TV. Miyako também cursava o sétimo ano na mesma escola das amigas... elas pareciam irmãs.

.

**-No restaurante...-**

Momoko:- Miyako-chan!! – ela acenou pra amiga e aproximou-se da mesa dela, seguida da Kaoru – Genki dessu ka?

Miyako:- Hai, genki dessu! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Kaoru:- Você já pediu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou ficando de joelhos diante da mesa.

Miyako:- Hai! Já vai chegar...

Momoko:- Que bom! –ela também ficou de joelhos. _**(N/A: Não estranhem, Elas são orientais!)**_

Kaoru:- Momoko-chan, agora você não pode escapar!

Momoko:- Nani?

Miyako:- A Kaoru-chan tem razão! É hoje.

Momoko:- Demo... Do que vocês tão falando?

Kaoru:- Não se faça de hazure!

Miyako:- Você vai ter que cantar!

Momoko:- HÃ?? _"È mesmo da última vez quem cantou no karaokê foi a Kaoru... e antes dela a Miyako, hoje sou eu!! Iie. Eu não quero!"_

Kaoru:- Anda logo vai escolher uma música! – ela disse empurrando a ruivinha pro palco.

Miyako:- Banzai Momoko-chan! – ela sorria enquanto Kaoru se ajoelhava perto dela novamente.

Momoko:- _"O que eu não faço por essas meninas?"_ Eu vou querer _I'm_, ok? – ela falou com o DJ.

DJ:- Hai!

Momoko:- Arigatou! "Ele é tão lindo!! **S2**.**S2**"

DJ:- A música começou gatinha!

Momoko:- Hã?? Ah!!

A música estava tocando, e Momoko foi pro meio do palco fazer a sua entrada.

Momoko:- _Sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume, Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou, Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete, Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou..._

Na frente do palco Kaoru e Miyako apladiam a amiga. Como ela cantava bem! Uma voz suave e forte ao mesmo tempo, é como se ela tivesse nascido pra fazer isso.

Momoko:- _Mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute, Iitai koto wa itsumo poketto ni shimatteru ne, Kodomo jimita koto nante ima sara ienai, Toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni..._

Agora ela havia arrancado aplausos e assibíos da platéia. A ruvinha estava fazendo o maior sussesso! Quem diría que umdia ela fosse virar cantora? Tá, não é pra tanto... Mas ela canta muito bem.

Momoko:- _Nijuuyon jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo, Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo, Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau, Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou..._

O gerente havia parado suas funções pra ver o que estava chamando tanta atenção... e se deparou com uma bela jovem no palco que cantava de modo impecável... ele sabia, é ela!

Momoko:- _Sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume, Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou, Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete, Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou!!_

Ele pegou um papel no balcão e foi em direção à garota agora que a música acabara.

Gerente:- Hey, garota!! – ele chamou a atenção dela.

Momoko:- Hai...

Gerente:- Você canta muito bem!

Momoko:- A-Arigatou! – ela agradeceu encabulada.

Gerente:- Vai ter um concurso de bandas no próximo mês, e eu gostaria que você participasse!

Momoko:- Ah! Demo... Eu não tenho uma banda.

Kaoru:- Agora tem! – a amiga chegou passando o braço pelo ombro da Momoko.

Gerente:- Ótimo! Banzai!!

Momoko:- Demo... Que história é essa Kaoru-chan?

Miyako:- Ah Momoko! Você tem uma voz maravilhosa!

Kaoru:- Hai! – ela concordou sorridente.

Momoko:- Não sei se vocês sabem... MAS NÂO SE FAZ UMA BANDA SÓ COM A VOCALISTA! – gritou irritada. _"Porque elas me inscreveram?"_

Miyako:- _Relax_ Momoko-chan, eu toco piano desde os seis anos!

Momoko e Kaoru:- **O.O** pó que nunca nos disse?

Miyako:- Ora... Ninguém nunca perguntou! – ela sorria inocentemente enquanto Kaoru tirou um martelo gigante de algum lugar e teria acertado a amiga se Momoko não a tivesse impedido.

Momoko:- Que banda tem uma vocal e uma pianista?

Kaoru:- Não sei... Mas que tal uma baterista?

Miyako:- Não vai me dizer que você sabe tocar bateria?

Kaoru:- Aham! E digo mais... O Onii-san toca guitarra! – ela fez uma pequena apresentação de _Air Guitar_ enquanto dizia.

Momoko:- Você ta dizendo que o gato do seu irmão vai tocar na nossa banda?

Kaoru:- Na verdade... Iie. Eu só disse que ele sabe tocar, não que aceitaria a proposta. Mas não custa tentar!

Miyako:- Ótima idéia, então vamos pra sua casa e analisamos melhor a possibilidade da nossa participação no concurso...

Kaoru:- Nossa, Miyako!! Falando assim até parece que você raciocina!

Miyako:- Hey! O que quis dizer com isso?

Momoko:- Minna! Sem briga, ok? Vamos falar com seu irmão depois do almoço. – ela disse voltando pra mesa e arrastando as amigas.

Kaoru e Miyako:- Hai! – elas concordaram e começaram a comer.

Depois do almoço as três amigas pagaram a conta e saíram do restaurante satisfeitas. Quem diria que em um almoço elas decidiriam montar uma banda sem nenhuma referência? Elas entraram num metrô para irem pra casa da Kaoru resolver tudo. Mas antes de descer do transporte Momoko olhou mais atentamente o papel que o gerente lhe dera e...

.

**-No metrô...-**

Momoko:- AHHHH!! gritinho histérico

Miyako:- **O.O'** Calma Momoko-chan! O que foi?

Momoko:- O-o o... O PRÊMIO! AHHHH! outro gritinho

Kaoru:- Quer parar de gritar? – a amiga pôs as mãos nos ouvidos.

Momoko:- Ahh... Gomen ne... Mais é o PRÊMIO!! – muito alegre.

Miyako:- Ta, ta... O que tem o prêmio?

Momoko:- É... É... UMA VIAGEM PRA FRANÇA!!

.

**Na cabine do motorista...-**

Um senhor dirigia o trem bala calmamente... Afinal, era só mais um dia em Tokyo... Mas sua paz foi perturbada por altos e perturbadores gritos histéricos vindos da última cabine, considerando o fato de que o metrô tem cinco cabines enormes, os gritos eram realmente fortes.

Com o susto ele parou o trem que estava em altíssima velocidade fazendo com que todos fossem para frente em conseqüência da parada brusca.

.

**-Na última cabine...-**

Todos gritavam ao mesmo tempo. O que deu na cabeça daquele motorista? Ele queria matar todo mundo??

Minna:- Ahhh!!

Momoko:- Itai, Itai... – ela caiu em cima de um homem, mas bateu com a cabeça na parede.

Kaoru:- Hey! O que houve? – a garota perguntava alisando o braço que foi para do lado de fora da janela, sabe-se lá como!

Miyako:- Não sei... Itai! – alguém bateu acidentalmente na perna dela na tentativa de se levantar. Alguém abre a porta bruscamente.

-Quem gritou? – um homem de quepe azul perguntou preocupado, era o motorista.

Minna:- Elas! – apontaram para as três amigas, parecia um coral maligno, a meninas estavam bem assustadas.

Motorista:- Porque gritaram? – ele disse aproximando-se delas com os braços cruzados.

Momoko:- Er... – ela engoliu em seco – é que nós vamos pra FRANÇA!

PPGZ:- Ahhh!! – outro gritinho histérico. Que foi interrompido pelo homem que pegou as três com uma só mão pela gola das roupas. _**(N/A: Ta malhando, hein? XD)**_

PPGZ:- Hey!! Me larga!

Motorista: Para fora as três! – ele disse abrindo a porta e largando-as no chão.

Miyako:- Sua mão não te deu educação, não?

Motorista:- Hai, e muito melhor do que a sua!

Kaoru:- HumP! Seu baka, não precisamos desse metrô idiota doushite...

Momoko:- Hehehe... Ela não ia dizer nada... – a garota tapou a boca da amiga.

Miyako:- Sayonara! – a loirinha disse irritada.

Motorista:- Digo o mesmo! – ele fechou a porta e dirigiu-se à sua cabine.

Miyako:- Minna.. Como a gente volta?

Kaoru:- Voando, claro! – a morena disse como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mudo! _**(N/A: Só se for pra ela! ¬¬')**_

Momoko:- Vamos nos transformar naquele banheiro! – ela andando pro lugar onde apontava segundos antes.

Miyako:- Hai! – Agora ela seguia a ruivinha acompanhada da Kaoru.

Elas entraram no sanitário e uma musiquinha tosca começou a tocar _**(N/A: Aquela da transformação...)**_até que...

Momoko:- _Hiper Blossom!_

Miyako:- _Rolling Bubbles!_

Kaoru:- _Powered Buttercup!_

Momoko, Miyako e Kaoru transformaram-se, respectivamente, em Blossom, Bubbles e Buttercup, The PowerPuff Girls Z. As Heroínas da Capital do Japão, que estavam sempre prontas para salvarem o dia quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Mas desta vez elas haviam se transformado não para salvar pessoas, e sim por motivos pessoais.

Elas tomaram o céu com um só impulso... Tokyo, mais linda vista de cima, naquele fim de tarde as luzes de _néon_ começavam a ser acesas, aquele tom alaranjado no céu parecia tudo perfeito... Mas era só aparência...

-SOCORRO!! – alguém gritava.

Bubbles:- Vocês ouviram alguma coisa?

Buttercup:- Não vai dizer que você ta se comunicando telepaticamente com o Polvi de novo? – ela disse sarcasticamente.

Bubbles:- Hey! Eu falei com ele de verdade! – ela estava brava _**(N/A: Buttercup... nunca duvide de uma criança xD).**_

Blossom:- Eu também ouvi!

Buttercup:- O Polvi? **O.O**

Blossom:- Claro que não, um pedido de socorro – ela recebeu um olhar fuzilador da loirinha.

Buttercup:- Então vamos descer! – disse dirigindo-se para um prédio azul, onde ficava a TV Tokyo, acompanhada da amigas.

-SOCORROOOO! – desta vez estava mais próximo, e com a sua visão aguçada, Blossom viu um dos andares em chamas.

Blossom:- Ali!! – ela apontava pro 18 andar do edifício.

Bubbles:- Certo! – a garota apressou-se.

Buttercup:- Esperem-me! – ela seguiu as amigas que já estavam distantes.

Blossom:- Buttercup! Quebre as janelas, tem duas pessoas lá dentro... Cuidado onde... – não se ouviu mais a voz dela, o barulho de vidro quebrando não permitiu – Bubbles, tente apagar o incêndio com suas bolhas! Eu vou tirar aquelas pessoas lá em baixo antes que elas se machuquem com a besteira que essa irresponsável fez! – ela disse apontando pra Buttercup.

Bubbles:- Hai! – fez uma continência e foi pro prédio.

Buttercup:- Hey!! – resmungou, mas Blossom não ligou tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

Ela desceu velozmente ultrapassando o vidro que Buttercup quebrou e pegando duas menininhas idênticas que escaparam de uma morte horrível por pouco.

Meninas:- Arigatou, Blossom-senpai! – elas sorriam – pode nos dar um autógrafo? - disseram em uníssono.

Blossom:- Claro meninas... Quais nomes de vocês?

Menina:- Eu sou Koharu – a que vestia um vestido azul claro, levantou a mão e dava saltitos.

Menina:- E eu sou Rohaku – a que vestia um vestido rosa avermelhado fez o mesmo movimento que a irmã.

Blossom:- Ok meninas... – ela escreveu alguma coisa num papel rosa e entregou às garotas.

Koharu e Rohaku:- Arigatou gosaimasu, Blossom-senpai!

Blossom:- Doo itashimashite!!

Buttercup:- Aff... É sempre assim... A Blossom é o centro das atenções todo o tempo! – resmungou irritada.

Bubbles:- você pode me ajudar, ou ta difícil? – disse uma Bubbles impaciente.

Buttercup:- Ta, ta... Já to indo! – ela pegou o martelo e aproximou-se da amiga – eu tive uma idéia... Proteja-os com suas bolhas agora!

Bubbles:- Hai! – ela fez o que a morena ordenou_**(N/A: Essa daí nasceu pra sofrer! .').**_

Buttercup deu diversas voltas ao redor de se mesma com seu martelo e formou um pequeno tornado, posicionou-o para o prédio e apagou o fogo em questão de segundos.

Bubbles:- Muito bom Buttercup... – a garota olhava perplexa.

Buttercup:- Eu sei... – ela olhava pra Blossom ainda entediada – vamos descê-los! – ela pegou a mulher que estava numa bolha e Bubbles o homem. As duas desceram de encontro à terceira PpgZ, a qual estava rodeada de gente que pedia autógrafos.

Bubbles:- O que você tanto olha Buttercup? – a garota perguntou inocentemente.

Buttercup:- Nada que seja da sua conta... – ela disse friamente desviando o olhar da ruivinha.

Bubbles:- Sei... É ela não, é? – ela apontava pra Blossom.

Buttercup:- ... – ela manteve o silêncio – ela recebe o crédito por tudo que fazemos... E você não fica atrás! – disse vendo a amiga arregalar os olhos e aproximar-se dela.

Bubbles:- Ah... Por que não disse antes?! Talvez ninguém se aproxime de você por tirar conclusões precipitadas dos outros e ser um tanto anti-social e violenta... Resumindo: Eles têm medo.

Buttercup:- NANI?? – gritou já levantando o martelo gigante.

Bubbles:- Você acaba de provar minha teoria... – a loirinha fechou os olhos a apontou pra amiga.

Buttercup:- E o pior é que ela tem razão... – disse para se mesma.

Bubbles:- Mas olha o lado bom... Não sei se você já reparou mais os meninos te idolatram, qualquer garota queria estar no seu lugar agora! – a morena refletiu um pouco levando o dedo indicador ao queixo.

Buttercup:- Sabe de uma coisa?

Bubbles:- O que? – ela perguntou curiosa ao ver a garota dar um pequeno sorriso.

Buttercup:- Eu nunca imaginei que iria dizer isso... Mas você tem razão! – falou num tom inocente e com as mãos na cintura.

Bubbles:- NANI?? – ela estava perplexa. A loirinha havia dado tanto apoio pra amiga e ela ainda a tratava assim? Mas ela ficou surpresa com um abraço agradecido de Buttercup.

Buttercup:- He, he... Vamos chamar a Blossom e ir pra casa...

Bubbles:- Hai! – ela respondeu ainda um pouco atordoada.

Blossom foi "arrastada" da multidão pelas amigas, um pouco transtornada... Ter fãs era tão bom... Ver aqueles rotinhos felizes apenas por escrever seu nome num papel, saber que alguém valoriza seu trabalho, e os presentes!! Se a banda delas fizesse sucesso ela teria fãs quando voltasse a ser Momoko... A vida seria perfeita!

Em pouco tempo as meninas chegaram à casa de Buttercup, que agora voltou a ser Kaoru... a família não sabia do segredo da menina, seria perigoso demais, mas eles já conheciam suas melhores amigas: Momoko e Miyako. Ela abriu aporta acompanhada das amigas.

**-Casa da Kaoru...-**

Kaoru:- Tadaima! – ela entrou e disse animadamente sem motivo algum.

Srª. Matsubara:- Okaeri nasai! – uma simpática mulher respondeu, sendo reconhecida pelas meninas como mãe da Kaoru – Koban-wa Minna!

Momoko e Miyako:- Koban wa, Matsubara-sama! – as duas sorriam alegremente. Enquanto Kaoru largou uma mochila no chão e jogou-se no sofá. _**(N/A: Eu faço pior! xB)**_

Kaoru:- O Jantar ta pronto?

Srª. Matsubara:- Ainda não... As meninas vão ficar pro jantar?

Kaoru:- Hai... Cadê o Nii-san?

Srª. Matsubara:- No quarto, mas ele disse pra não pertur... – tarde demais, a menina havia ido ao quarto do irmão e aberto a porta bruscamente, seguida das amigas.

Miyako:- Ahhh!! gritinho histérico

Kaoru:- Momoko-chan!! – gritou ao ver a amiga desmaiada – não é pra tanto...

Dai:- Aff... Eu disse pra Okaa-san que _ninguém _poderia entrar! – o irmão da Kaoru falou só com uma toalha na cintura e todos aqueles músculos perfeitos à mostra! _**(N/A: Uiii!³³)**_

Kaoru:- Ta, Ta... Eu sei! – ainda ouvido a Miyako gritar.

Dai:- Que bom, agora manda a loirinha baixar o volume que eu vô ensaiar daqui a...

Kaoru:- Era sobre isso que a gente queria falar com você! – ela disse vendo o mano arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

Dai:- Então... Fala!

Miyako:- Er... Talvez se você se vestisse primeiro – ela disse num tom totalmente sem graça e ainda abanado uma Momoko desmaiada.

Dai:- Blz! – ele disse fechando a porta na cara das meninas.

.

**-Quarto da Kaoru...-**

Agora Kaoru e Miyako levavam a Momoko pro quarto da morena e postavam-na na cama.

Kaoru:- Como é que ela pode dar tanta bandeira de que ta afim dele?? Essa Momoko...

Miyako:- É mesmo... Aff, nem sei se ele vai querer ficar com ela, até por que ele é **bem** mais velho!

Kaoru:- Dizem que na idade da gente é mais fácil se apaixonar por garotos mais velhos... Pode ser só uma fase!

Momoko:- Eu tô ouvindo isso!! – disse entre dentes ainda de olhos fechados.

Kaoru:- Opa! Gomen ne... – falou uma Kaoru muito sem graça.

Miyako:- Momoko-chan!! Você está bem?

Momoko:- Hai... Vocês viram aquilo?

Kaoru:- Eu vejo todo dia... – disse revirando os olhos.

Miyako:- Sorte a sua! – os olhos da garota brilhavam olhando para algum canto na parede.

Momoko:- Hey!! Eu o vi primeiro, ta?

Miyako:- Calminha Momoko-chan!Você sabe que eu posso ter qualquer garoto da escola!Não preciso apelar para os irmãos das minhas amigas

Momoko:- O que você quis dizer com isso?? – disse com um dos punhos fechados ameaçadoramente.

Miyako:- Na-nada!

Kaoru:- Aff... Não se esqueçam que estão falando do MEU irmão! – disse dando ênfase a palavra "meu" – e apesar dele ser isso tudo é uma galinha!

Momoko:- Não me importo eu vou mudar o jeito dele...

Kaoru:- Ai, ai... Vamos jantar?

Miyako e Momoko:- Hai! – elas responderam sorrindo e saíram todas do quarto e foram pra sala.

Srª. Matsubara:- Domo meninas! Prontas pra jantar? – ela perguntou e recebendo um movimento positivo que a três fizeram com a cabeça continuou – Então se sentem.

Em pouco tempo três amigas disseram ao mesmo tempo "Itadakimasu" e começaram a devorar a comida sem perceber a chegada de mais alguém à mesa.

Dai:- Do que vocês queriam falar comigo? – Momoko parou repentinamente de comer e ficou olhado o irmão da amiga falar como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo "**S2.S2**", mas as outras continuaram comendo.

Kaoru:- Érm qule eustamouns muntalndou unmah balndam... – ela falou de boca cheia.

Srª. Matsubara:- Matsubara Kaoru! – ela repreendeu a filha com a voz.

Kaoru:- HumP! – ela engoliu – é que estamos montando uma banda!

Miyako:- Aham...

Momoko:- ...

Dai:- E eu com isso?

Kaoru:- É que precisamos de um guitarrista e eu pensei que...

Dai:- Pensou errado maninha... Eu já tenho duas bandas e eu não toco com bebês inexperientes...

Srª. Matsubara:- Não fale assim das amigas na sua irmã!

Kaoru:- Hey!! É até você Okaa-san?

Miyako:- He, he! - a menina ria da situação. Mas foi interrompia por uma voz que não era ouvida há bastante tempo naquela mesa...

Momoko:- Vai ser lega... A Miyako piano toca desde os 6 anos já pode-se considerá-la profissional, e a Kaoru é bastante empenhada em tudo que faz... Provavelmente toca bateria muito bem...

Dai:- Eu sei... Mas mesmo assim! Seria ridículo eu tocar com menininhas de 6 anos...

Miyako:- Temos doze! **¬¬'**

Dai:- Que seja... Ainda é ridículo!

Sr.ª Matsubara:- Filho... Ajude sua irmã, se você pode ter uma banda... Ela também pode!

Dai:- Demo... Okaa-san!! São só umas menininhas bonitinhas, eu vou ficar mal falado na escola, nenhuma garota vai querer ficar comigo porque vão achar que sou _gay_!

Momoko:- Por favor... **T.T** - ela suplicou – _"não seria uma má idéia se as garotas não corressem mas atrás dele..."_

Dai:- Não sei, não...

Miyako:- Tive uma idéia!- a garota exclamou tomando a atenção d todos...

Kaoru:- Lá vem besteira...

Miyako:- Hey!!

Momoko:- Fala logo, Miyako-chan!

Miyako:- Ta... Será que você não poderia ensinar a Momoko-chan a tocar guitarra?

Kaoru:- Hey autora! Porque que ela tem as idéias legais? _**(N/A: Ora... alguém tinha que ter, né?)**_Sim... Mas ela é loira! _**(N/A: eu sei... mas loira é burra só na cultura ocidental!)**_

Miyako:- Dá pra respeitar Ka-chan? _**(N/A: É o mínimo!)**_

Momoko:- Autora, eu posso escolher um namorado?

Dai:- E eu?? Posso ser dono de uma grande gravadora de Rock?

Srª. Matsubara:- Sabe que eu nunca gostei dessa cor de parede... Você bem que poderia colocar um azul bebê pra combinar com o sofá!

Kaoru:- coloca verde no meu quarto...

Miyako:- E eu quero morar num Shopping rosa e...

_**(Big N/A: Será que vocês poderiam parar com isso? Isso é uma fanfiction não o Mundo da Xuxa, onde todos os desejos são realizados, ok? A galera quer lê não ouvir a opinião de vocês... se vocês não pararem com essas exigências eu vou matar um a um da maneira mais cruel que eu conseguir imaginar!! Menos o Dai-chan... ele é lindo demais pra morrer! S2.S2)**_

Dai:- Arigatou... Eu sei que sou demais!

Momoko:- Hey!!_**(N/A: CA-LA-DA! Ou eu começo tingindo seu cabelo de loiro!)**_Iie!! Por favor... Eu te imploro tudo menos isso, me mata, mas deixe meu cabelo ruivo eu pelo menos castanho... Loiro não!!

Miyako:- HumP! O que vocês têm contra as loiras?? _**(N/A: Paro gente!!... voltando à história...)**_

Dai:- Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

Momoko:- Hai, claro é!! Por favor... – ela fez aqueles olhos pidões...

Kaoru:- Vai Aniki-kun?? – a menina já estava de joelhos e mão unidas.

Miyako:- A Momoko-chan vai se esforçar muito, né? – a loira disse fazendo massagem no rapaz.

Momoko:- Hai! – respondeu sorrindo e fazendo massagem nos pés do garoto.

Ele fez uma cara de pensativo, olhou para o teto como se tivesse algo muito interessante lá e atendeu ao apelo das meninas.

Dai:- Certo... Eu ensino!

Kaoru:- YahoOOOO!! – comemorou. _**(N/A: Eu adoro escrever "yahoO" xP **__Tuka-chan__** ).**_

Momoko:- Domo Arigatou! – ela aproxima a boca do rosto dele e dá um beijo... _**(N/A: tentativa de suspense: Tan, Tan, Tan, TanNN...)**_na bochecha do rapaz.

Dai:- Doo itashimashite... - ele cora rapidamente, mas ninguém repara _**(N/A: Kuso, era pra ser eu aí!)**__._

Kaoru:- Eu não sei por que, mas eu tive a impressão de que ela ia fazer isso! - elacochichou para Miyako.

Miyako:- É mesmo... –e a garota disse abafando a risada.

Sª. Matsubara:- Vocês não estão gostando da comida? – ela falou num tom apelativo.

Momoko:- H-Hai! Quer dizer não – disse uma Momoko atordoada.

Sª. Matsubara:- Que bom! – ela sorria.

**-Na cozinha, depois do jantar... -** _**(N/A: será que elas não sabem fazer outra coisa, não?)**_

Momoko:- Dá isso aqui! – a garota puxou um pote com doce de leite da Miyako, que puxava também.

Miyako:- Eu vi primeiro!

Momoko:- Mas eu vou comer primeiro!!

Kaoru:- Oras, você não cansam de comer, não?

Momoko e Miyako:- Não!

Kaoru:- Aff... Domo Onii-san!! – ela disse ao ver o seu irmão entrar na cozinha – você também veio comer mais?

Dai:- Iie. – ele abriu o armário, pegou um copo e colocou-o numa fenda na porta da geladeira e pegou água.

Kaoru:- Onde tá o Otoo-san e o maninho?

Dai:- Não é da sua conta. – e pôs o copo na pia.

Kaoru:- Anda... Fala logo! – disse irritada.

Dai:- Não importa – ele saiu da cozinha.

Kaoru:- Aff... Que grosso!_** (N/A: Repara só em quem tah falando ¬¬)**_

Miyako:- É. Não sei como é que a Momoko consegue gostar dele...

Kaoru:- É mesmo...

Momoko:- AH, gente! Ele é muito mais do que os olhos podem ver! _**(N/A: aff... eu nem acredito de digitei isso! ù.ú)**_

Kaoru:- Concordo!

Momoko:- Mesmo?

Kaoru:- Hai... Ele é muito pior do que o "rostinho" dele faz pensar!

Miyako:- UHsauhsaushhaushaus.

Momoko:- Para com isso!! Vocês não lembram da primeira vez eu caí da bicicleta?

Kaoru e Miyako:- Hai...

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoFlash BackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_ Em Tokyo havia uma grande movimentação, barracas sendo armadas, enfeites pendurados, pessoas preparando os fogos de artifício pra noite, pessoas indo e vindo carregando coisas, crianças brincando e sorrindo. Era um dia especial, e todos estavam se preparando para o Festival Tanabata, uma típica tradição japonesa que celebra encontro das estrelas na Liberdade. Três meninas corriam para ver a agitação no Bairro da Liberdade, mas uma ia por um motivo mais específico._

_Momoko:- Okaa-san, o pedido que eu fiz ano passado vai se realizar hoje? – a ruivinha puxava a barra da saia de uma mulher que tinha uma aparência jovial e cabelos ligeiramente mais claros que os da garota._

_Srª. Akatsutsumi:- Claro Momoko-chan! Perto da casa da Kaoru tem um galpão que vai ficar a barraca da gente... o seu desejo está lá!_

_Aproveite porque você merece, minha menina!_

_Momoko:- Arigatou mama! – a menina disse correndo acompanhada das amigas._

_Chegaram no galpão e viram três garotos ajudando a mãe da Miyako à carregar umas caixas._

_Momoko:- O que eles tão fazendo aqui? – ela cochichou para Kaoru._

_Kaoru:- Não sei..._

_Miyako:- O que tem demais? – a loirinha escutou a conversa._

_Kaoru:- Você não lembra que foram eles que roubaram o Sr. Polvi?_

_Momoko:- E devolveram sem um olho... – completou._

_Kaoru:- Você chorou mais de uma semana... – terminou._

_Miyako:- Hai... – a menina tinha lágrimas nos olhos._

_Momoko:- Vamos ou não?_

_Kaoru:- Hai! - As três correram e nem olharam pra cara dos meninos._

_Momoko:- Srª. Matsubara... – disse num tom manhoso._

_Srª. Matsubara:- Hai? – a mulher olhou pro chão._

_Momoko:- Onde está meu presente?_

_Srª. Matsubara:- O Brick-kun está trazendo._

_Momoko:- Brick-kun?_

_Srª. Matsubara:- Hai... Aquele rapazinho ali – ela apontou pro ruivinho de boné._

_Momoko:- Aff... Arigatou tia..._

_Miyako:- Momoko-chan, Momoko-chan!! – a garota apontava para o garoto que comentavam à pouco tempo._

_Momoko:- O que foi?? – ela olhou na direção indicada pela amiga – Sugoi! – os olhos da ruivinha agora brilhavam mais que as lamparinas que seriam acesas mais tarde, pois se deparou com o que ela havia desejado no ano anterior. Uma bicicleta novinha, linda, rosa com fitinhas lilás e cestinha rosa escuro__**. (N/A: Prefiro preta ou roxa! ¬¬')**_

_Kaoru:- Logo ele..._

_Miyako:- Mas foi uma gentileza..._

_Kaoru:- Nada disso... Primeiro o Sr. Polvi, depois a bicicleta e agora... O mundo! Ele vai dominar o universo se duvidar! Não podemos permitir que... – ela fez uma parada assustadora – ele obrigue todos os seres humanos a usarem bermuda de surfista!!_

_Miyako:- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Momoko:- __**¬¬'**__ Kaoru-chan... Acho que você ta exagerando um pouquinho... – ela disse com uma gota. __**(N/A: Só um pouquinho?)**__._

_Miyako:- Matem ele, matem ele!_

_Kaoru e Momoko:- __**O.O**_

_Brick:- Hã? – o menino estava confuso com os gritos da Miyako e foi ver o que estava acontecendo – ta tudo bem?_

_Miyako:- Iie, por que você quer munglumundfdmfljkio! – a Kaoru tapou a boca dela com as duas mãos e foi embora para não causar escândalos._

_Brick:- Zen zen wakarimasen..._

_Momoko:- Aff... __Pode fazer o favor de me dar a bicicleta?_

_Brick:- Doushite?_

_Momoko:- Porque ela é minha!_

_Brick:- Num tô vendo seu nome aqui... – ele observava bicicleta._

_Momoko:- Mas ela é minha sim!_

_Brick:- Me prove!_

_Momoko:- __**Srª. MATSUBARA**__! – a menina gritou._

_Brick:- __**O.o**__ já entendi... Toma! – ele entregou a brinquedo – você já sabe andar nisso?_

_Momoko:- Hai. – ela mentiu._

_Brick:- Tem certeza?_

_Momoko:- Claro, HumP! Sayonara!_

_Brick:- Ja ne... – disse ao ver a garota saindo do local._

_ Momoko foi pra uma área mais vazia para treinar na bicicleta nova. A menina estava muito feliz, ela realmente nunca havia ganhado algum brinquedo que se compara a essa bicicleta, era incrível! Ela não aquentava mais esperar, então subiu na bicicleta e começou a pedalar como já havia visto no comercial da tevê... A sensação do vento batendo no rosto era tão boa, parecia até que estava voando. PERA AÍ! O pneu bateu numa pedra e a Momoko realmente estava voando! __**(N/A: Kkkkk gota Como você é má... A menina já tah se ferrando e, você fica aí rindo Ah... foi mal... Eu não resisti. -')**_

_Momoko:- AhhhHHH!! Socorro! – ela gritava desesperadamente e de olhos fechados, a menina caiu em algo macio ouviu alguém murmurar __**"Genki dessu ka?"**__ e depois foi colocada no chão repentinamente. Ela abriu olhos e disse – A-Arigatou... – gaguejou ao ver quem era – Dai-san._

_Dai:- Yo, Momoko-chan. Genki Dessu ka?_

_Momoko:- H-Hai._ "Ele não perguntou isso agora pouco? Não importa! Ele é o meu herói, ele me tratava tão mal só por que eu sou mais nova... mais o que importa é que ele se preocupa comigo! Que lindo!!" _– ela sorria sem graça._

_Dai:- Toma mais cuidado da próxima vez, ok?_

_Momoko:- Hai... __**S2.S2**_

_Dai:- Leve a bicicleta pro galpão, o pneu dela não ta tão estragado..._

_Momoko:- Hai..._

_Dai:- Então... Ja ne!_ "O que deu nessa menina? Só sabe falar '_Hai_'?" - _ele saiu dali e acenou._

_Momoko:- Hai._

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoFlash BackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

Kaoru:- Precisava ter contado essa história de novo? – a garota disse impacientemente.

Momoko:- Claro que sim! Os leitores ainda não sabiam!

Miyako:- Ela tem razão!

Kaoru:- E quem se importa com eles?

Miyako:- Ela tem razão!

Momoko:- Nós! Por que se eles não gostarem as narradoras abandonam a fic e nós morreremos de fome!

Kaoru:- Faz sentido...

Miyako:- Ela tem razão! – disse novamente.

Momoko:- Dá pra parar Miyako-chan?

Miyako:- Ok.

Kaoru:- Ela tem razão! Oopa! Escapuliu... _**(N/A: -.-' Prêmio Sem-Noção para vocês.)**_

**cONTInua...**


	2. O mistério e a vingança

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--.

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – * * **- Asterístico e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.

**No capítulo anterior de cONTI....**

_- Sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume..._

_..._

_- Vai ter um concurso de bandas no próximo mês, e eu gostaria que você participasse!_

_..._

_- É... É... UMA VIAGEM PRA FRANÇA!!!_

...

_- Hiper Blossom!_

-_Rolling Bubbles!_

_- Powered Buttercup!_

...

_- Er... Talvez se você se vestisse primeiro..._

_..._

_- Não me importo eu vou mudar o jeito dele..._

...

_- Ta... Será que você não poderia ensinar a Momoko-chan a tocar guitarra?_

_..._

_- Certo... Eu ensino!_

...

_- Toma mais cuidado da próxima vez, ok?_

_- Hai... __***S2.S2***_

...

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--.

_Momoko, Kaoru e Miyako estavam dormindo no mesmo quarto, tão calmas, um rosto doce e sereno... Quem não conhece nunca diria que a Miyako fala tanta besteira, que a Kaoru é tão violenta e que a Momoko dá aqueles freqüentes gritinhos histéricos quando vê algum garoto lindo, e sim três delicadas meninas normais. Mas alguém muito ansioso perturba o sono das meninas._

**-------------------------**

**Começa agora...**

**-cONTI-**

**Por: Tuka-chan e NAty-chan**

**Capítulo 2: O mistério de Takaaki a vingança de Miyako.**

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--.

Dai:- OHAYOOO! – um menininho de um 7 anos chega ao quarto da sua irmã gritando e batendo tampas de panelas. As três meninas se sentam na cama assustadas.

Kaoru:- Nani?? A terceira guerra mundial já começou? Eu pego aqueles americanos de jeito! Eles vão ter o que merecem! – ela gritava.

Miyako:- Eba!! O circo chegou à cidade – ela dava pulinhos da cama – eu quero ser a bailarina.

Momoko:- É mais um plano do Mojo pra nos derrotar. Não permitirei! – ela levanta da cama pega o menininho pela gola e encostam na parede – você também esta ajudando ele, né? Vocês vão ver!

Kaoru:- O que você está fazendo Momoko-chan? – a garota perguntou atordoada.

Miyako:- Ahh... Não era o circo**. *u.u* **- ela ficou decepcionada ao ver a tampas de panela no chão.

Momoko:- Do que vocês estão falando? – ela olhou para um garoto que estava sendo enforcado pela mão direita – ah!! Gomen nasai! ***.***

Kaoru:- Seu pestinha!! Por que acordou a gente??

Mano da K:- O café da manhã tá na mesa!

Miyako:- Esse barulho todo só pra isso?

Mano da K:- É que tem uma surpresa para o café da manhã.

Momoko:- Surpresa?! Eu adoooro surpresas.

Mano da K:- Vamos ver se você vai gostar dessa... - Ele murmura maleficamente - Huhuhuhuhuh _**(N/A: Clássico do Naraku. Não podia faltar...)**_

Kaoru:- O que você disse?

Mano da K:- Nada, nada... Vamos logo, antes que o Onii-san coma tudo!

**-Na Sala...-**

Sra. Matsubara:- Está servido!!!- Ela disse colocando uma panela enorme sobre a mesa.

Todos:- Itadakimasu!

Ela abriu a panela e todos se espantaram com o que viram.

Miyako:- O que é esse negócio preto com coisas boiando? - perguntou

com cara de nojo – Parece com o cocô do meu primo.

Sra. Matsubara:- Nani?

Momoko:- Sua hazure! Não sabe que é falta de educação falar do cocô dos outros desse jeito?!

Kaoru:- Okaa-san, o que é isso?

Sra. Matsubara:- Isto se chama feijoada, e é muito apreciada no Brasil e na África.

Miyako:- Brasil? Num é lá que tem cangurus e coalas?

Momoko:- Sua baka! O Brasil é do outro lado do mundo!

Mano da K:- Dizem que se você cavar muito, você consegue chegar lá.

Kaoru:- Quer tentar?

Miyako:- Claro *^^*

Todo mundo:- Nani?! *supergota*

Miyako:- O que foi?

Momoko:- Nada, nada.

Kaoru:- O que é que tem aí dentro?

Dai transfere uma **enorme** quantidade de feijoada para o seu prato.

Sra. Matsubara:- Feijão...

Dai ia levar a colher a boca, até que:

Sra. Matsubara:- ...e tripas de boi e de porco.

Dai:- Será que eu entendi direito? Não... Só pode estar brincando. - ele leva a colher à boca e mastiga a "gororoba". - Mmmm... É sugoi! Que delícia! Do que é feito mesmo?

Mano da K:- De... - as meninas taparam sua boca.

Momoko:- Isso é bom mesmo?

Dai:- É ótimo! Prova um pouco pra ver... - Ele pegou uma colher que estava perto do prato de Momoko, encheu um pouco com a comida, e... Enfiou na boca dela! _**(N/A: Que delicadeza *¬¬*)**_

Momoko estava mastigando desconfiada, todos olhavam para ela esperando uma resposta. Todos estavam se aproximando até que... Momoko gritou assustando todos:

Momoko:- Delícia!!!

Miyako:- Sendo assim... - colocou uma concha no seu prato - acho que vou provar.

Kaoru:- Eu também.

Miyako:- É muito bom!!!!

Kaoru:- Adorei!

Dai:- Argh! Não gostei!

Todos, com exceção do maninho da K e da mãe dela _**(N/A: Não estranhem gente, é que ela não é gulosa como os outros)**_, repetiram 5 vezes a refeição.

_**(N/A: Num é por nada não, mas nós não faríamos isso...)**_

Momoko:- Doushite?

_**(N/A: Em dez minutos você descobre)**_

**-Nove minutos e 55 segundos depois...-**

5

Momoko:- Nani?

4

Miyako:- O que foi?

3

Kaoru:- Pra que essa contagem?

2

Sra. Matsubara:- Não me sinto muito bem..._**(N/A: E olha que ela foi quem comeu menos...)**_

1

Todos, menos o maninho da K:- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dai:- Nos vemos no banheiro! - E sai correndo numa velocidade incrível**. **_**(N/A: Nós avisamos... Huhuhuhuh)**_

Momoko:- Vocês nos pagam!

_**(N/A: Nós? Mas não fizemos nada... *cínicas*)**_

Kaoru:- No três.

_**(N/A: Calminha gente...)**_

Miyako:- 1

Momoko:- 2

Kaoru:- 3!

_**(N/A: Foi ele quem mandou! *apontando para o maninho da K, que estava tendo um ataque de risos*)**_

Kaoru:- Seu peste! Vamos te pegar!

Mano da K:- Socorro mama!

Sra. Matsubara:- ... – ela fez um silêncio que dava até medo.

Mano da K:- Mama?

Sra. Matsubara:- Não o machuquem muito.

Mas, o silêncio tenebroso foi substituído pelo barulho dos estômagos delas.

Miyako:- Ahh...

Não se pode dizer que aquela tarde de domingo foi das mais divertidas. As meninas se revezavam no banheiro de modo que as três nunca conseguiam ficar juntas. Ao final da tarde Momoko e Miyako voltaram para suas casas.

**-Na segunda-feira...-**

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Ouviu-se um grito na vizinhança.

Avó de Miyako:- O que houve, minha neta?- a garota estava escovando os dentes na sua suíte. _**(N/A: Que chique! Quem dera a gente ter um quarto com suíte...)**_

Miyako:- Estou super atrasada, vou ter que ir para a escola.

Avó de Miyako:- Você não vai comer?

Miyako:- Iie, não tenho tempo - ela saiu correndo, mas logo voltou - Esqueci minha bolsa! Sayonara vovó!

Avó de Miyako:- Sayonara querida.

A garota corria desesperada, a escola era ali perto então, ela ia a pé. Estava muito nervosa, não era para menos, estava 15 minutos atrasada! Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar devido à velocidade, só faltava um quarteirão para chegar à escola. Ela não podia se transformar. O professor as proibira de usar seus poderes para coisas "inúteis". _"Coisas inúteis... Feh! Coloque-se no meu lugar. Duvido que ainda pense as..."._

Miyako:- Ai!- trombara em algo, mas, não havia caído. Sentiu dois fortes braços lhe segurando.

**-Muito tempo depois, na cantina do colégio...-**

Momoko:- Você é doida? –Ela devorava seu lanche, como se nunca tivesse visto comida na vida. _**(N/A: Como ela consegue?*-.-'*) **_Como você chega atrasada 30 minutos na aula da srta. Kagura _**(N/A: Importação de outros animes. He, he *xD*)**_? Qual foi o castigo q ela te deu?

Miyako baixou a cabeça.

Kaoru:- Fala!

Miyako:- Não é justo...

Momoko:- Vai conta!

Miyako:- Eu não mereço isso...

Momoko e Kaoru: FALA LOGO!!!! - Todos localizados naquela cantina olharam para elas. (_**N/A: *supergota*)**_

Kaoru:- VÃO CUIDAR DAS SUAS VID... - Momoko tapou a boca dela, não queria chamar mais atenção_**. (N/A: Se é que isso é possível...*¬¬*)**_

Momoko:- Gomen, podem voltar a comer, não vamos mais atrapalhar... - E arrastou Miyako e Kaoru para um lugar mais sossegado.

**-No banheiro da escola...-**

Momoko:- Fala Miyako, o que ela te deu como punição?

Miyako:- ... - ela fez cara de nojo - Vou ter que limpar o colégio...

Kaoru:- Você tah brincando, né?

Miyako:- Quem me dera...

Momoko:- Mas, o colégio tem 850 metros quadrados de extensão, fora os jardins...

Miyako:- Pois é, mas, eu tenho as melhores amigas deste mundo e, sei que posso contar com elas pra tudo e... - Momoko e Kaoru já não estavam lá. - Kuso! Vou ter que limpar tudo sozinha!

Srta. Kagura:- Quanto a isso, não se preocupe srta. Goutokuji.

Miyako:- Ano?

Srta. Kagura:- A srta. Himeko (Princesa) irá lhe acompanhar nessa "árdua" tarefa. - e se retirou rindo.

Miyako: _"Ah... Como eu odeio essa mulher! Se não bastasse me botar para limpar o chão, ainda me faz trabalhar com essa metida da Himeko!"_

Himeko:- Qual é? Vai ficar aí me olhando com essa cara de tacho, ou vai começar a limpar?

Miyako:- Devo te lembrar que VC também irá limpar o chão.

Himeko:- Tah, tah! Não precisa me lembrar, sei dos meus compromissos, diferente de certas bakas...

Miyako:- Ora sua...

Srta. Kagura _**(N/A: De onde ela veio?!)**_:- Srta. Miyako, gostaria de limpar a universidade também?

Miyako:- Gomen nasai, Kagura sensei! Não se repetirá novamente...

Srta. Kagura:- Acho bom. - E se retirou, dessa vez se retirou mesmo, pois entrou numa sala em que os alunos eram proibidos de entrar, uma sala que nem os funcionários poderiam entrar.

Raramente algum professor ou, o próprio diretor entravam ali. Inventaram histórias sobre ali haver um monstro preso. Tudo mentira para criancinhas, na opinião de Miyako. Voltou sua atenção ao chão imundo que teria de limpar, e começou a trabalhar em silêncio, não valia a pena conversar com a ignorante da Himeko. Viu a professora Kagura sair da "sala misteriosa" muito nervosa, falando algo como "Cadê ele? Aquele baka!". Mas, logo não conseguiu escutar mais nada pois, Kagura havia se distanciado muito. Retomou a faxina.

Haviam se passado duas longas horas. Finalmente elas haviam terminado, quer dizer, praticamente ela tinha feito tudo enquanto Himeko arranjava desculpas absurdas. Mas, estava feliz, pois agora poderia descansar e contar o que havia lhe ocorrido enquanto vinha para o colégio para Momoko e Kaoru. _"Epa! Momoko e Kaoru! Aquelas preguiçosas! Vão me pagar caro! He, he, he, he! Minha vingança será maligna..."__**(N/A: Assim vc me deixa com medo... *0.0* Duas coisas podem-se esperar de uma loira tramando... 1 é um plano tão burro q divirta em vez de fazer sofrer e outra é um plano tão óbvio q chegue até a ser original e cruel).**_

**-Às 8 horas da noite, na casa de Momoko...- **_**(**__**N/A: Eu já mencionei que todo dia elas se reuniam na casa de uma delas? Não?! Então tô dizendo agora... *xD*)**_

Momoko:- Esqueci de perguntar... Por que você chegou tão tarde no colégio?

Miyako:- Tive um imprevisto...

Kaoru:- Que tipo de imprevisto?

Miyako:- Bem, eu acordei tarde e...

Momoko:- Conta novidade! Você sempre acorda tarde!

Miyako:- Vai me deixar contar o q aconteceu ou não?- Ela estava com uma veia saltando na testa e uma cara assassina _**(N/A: Hei! Isso aqui não é filme de terror!).**_

Momoko:- T- tá bom...- Ela estava apavorada_**(N/A: Coitada! Eu tbm estaria no lugar dela...*o.o*)**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoFlash BackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Miyako sentiu que esbarrara em alguém e fechou os olhos, sentiu que cairia. Mas, nada aconteceu... Ela sentiu dois braços lhe segurando, e abriu os olhos não acreditara no que via..._

_Takaaki, seu antigo_**(N/A: atual também?)**_amor, estava ali, diante de seus olhos. Ele a olhava espantado..._

_Takaaki:- Você está bem?-ele disse preocupado._

_Miyako:- Estou, arigatou. Pode me soltar agora... - ele corou, ainda não a soltara. Talvez fosse seu desejo de ficar perto dela. Mas não podia..._

_Takaaki:- Gomen nasai..._

_Miyako:- Não foi nada... Você gostaria de tomar um sorvete comigo?_

_Takaaki:- Não posso... Mas obrigada pelo convite - na verdade ele podia e ele queria ir. Mas, ele não podia... -Tchau!- e saiu correndo._

_Miyako:_ "É sempre assim, ele sempre foge...".

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoFlash BackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miyako:- Então, foi por isso que eu me atrasei...

Momoko:- Eu não acredito que ele fugiu novamente...

Kaoru:- Isso é pra você deixar de ser besta, e esquecer ele!

Momoko:- KAORU! Não ta vendo q ela ta sofrendo?! - ela começou a fazer drama - é muito difícil quando se leva um pé na bunda...

Miyako:- Você ta ajudando muito... ***¬¬'***

Momoko:- Gomen. ***^^***

Miyako:- Tá perdoada! ***:D*(**_**N/A: Como ela muda de humor rápido!) **__"Mas eu não esquecerei da minha vingança, no próximo capítulo eu pego vocês... Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh" _– Você está muito nervosa, Momoko?

Momoko:- Por que estaria?

Kaoru:- Você se esqueceu?

Momoko:- De quê?

Miyako:- Hoje é sua 1ª aula com o Dai-san...

Momoko:- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kaoru:- Não se preocupe! Por enquanto você pode tocar com a guitarra do meu irmão.

Momoko:- E você acha que eu estou preocupada com isso?

Kaoru:- Com o que mais seria?

Momoko:- Eu nem tenho roupa para ir...

Kaoru:- Aff ***¬¬*** Vai com qualquer coisa.

Miyako:- Querida Kaoru-chan sinto lhe informar que a Momoko-chan não é como você!

Kaoru:- O que você quis dizer com isso? *veia saltando*

Momoko:- Ela não quis dizer nada. – disse para amenizar o clima - Vem Miyako-chan você tem que me ajudar a me arrumar - disse puxando a loirinha.

Miyako:- Que tal essa?

Momoko:- Não, ele é roqueiro. Vai gostar mais se eu ir de preto.

Miyako:- Bem pensado... Então que tal isso aqui?

Momoko:- Uau! Sugoi!

**-Um pouco depois...- **

Miyako:- Sra. Akatsutsumi, veja como sua filha está linda!

Momoko descia as escadas sem jeito.

A Sra. Akatsutsumi fica boquiaberta.

Sra. Akatsutsumi:- Minha filha você vai a um enterro?

Todos *mega gota*.

Momoko:- Iie, eu vou aprender a tocar guitarra com o irmão da Kaoru.

Sra. Akatsutsumi:- O irmão da Kaoru? ano... É ele é bonitinho... Você tem bom gosto.

Momoko:- Nani?

Sra. Akatsutsumi:- Não tente esconder...

Momoko:- É tão óbvio assim?

Todos:- É.

Momoko *gota*

Sra. Akatsutsumi:- Eu sempre estou de olho em vocês. Huhuhuhuhuhuh - e saiu da sala. _**(N/A: Nossa. Agora ficamos com medo... *o.o*)**_

Kaoru:- Vamos logo!

Miyako:- Eu vou para casa estudar.

Momoko:- ***O.O*** " Miyako? Estudando? Que estranho..."

Kaoru:- Ja ne.

Miyako:- Ja ne. – Ela foi para casa, mas, não para estudar e sim, para planejar sua vingança. _**(N/A: Que menina má. *¬¬*)**_

**-Mais tarde na casa da Kaoru...-**

Kaoru:- Chegamos!! Dai a Momoko está te esperando aqui na sala.-Ela berrou para o irmão. Depois virou-se para Momoko- Eu vou tomar banho, fique aqui esperando o Dai. _**(N/A: Não sabia que a Kaoru tomava banho... *o.o*) **_Passaram-se 5 minutos, Momoko não agüentava mais esperar então, levantou-se e se dirigiu à garagem onde Dai estava. Ele ouviu um barulho nas escadas e, se levantou. Estivera afinando a guitarra, e não escutara quando Kaoru falara com ele.

O garoto viu Momoko descer assustada, as escadas_** (N/A: Afinal, era uma garagem)**_, ela estava simplesmente linda: trajava um vestido preto que ia até os joelhos, tinha detalhes em vermelho na borda e nas alças, e um pequeno decote; usava meias arrastão um pouco rasgadas _**(N/A: O que isso fazia no guarda-roupa dela? Tinha que estar no MEU)**_; botas de couro preto com detalhes também vermelhos;tinha muitos acessórios: colar de crucifixo, pulseiras com detalhes metálicos e outros; e bastante lápis de olho; estava com os cabelos completamente soltos _**(N/A: Traduzindo – sem aquele laço horrível *u.u*)**_.

Dai:- Nossa! Você está sugoi.

Momoko:- Arigatou - disse completamente corada.

Dai:- Você não quer se sentar? – apontou para dois pufes velhos situados no canto da sala.

Momoko:- Hai! – Ela se sentou e perguntou – Você vai me ensinar aqui mesmo?

Dai:- Hai, doushite?

Momoko:- Nada _"Nós vamos ficar sozinhos aqui..."__**(N/A: Momoko, Momoko... Não vá pensar besteira... *u.u*)**_

Ele se sentou no pufe ao lado dela e começou a falar algumas coisas básicas. Passou-se meia hora.

Dai:- Bem, por último, mas não menos importantes... As tarraxas.

- ele mostrou para ela – agora que já te mostrei as partes básicas de uma guitarra, você pode segurá-la.

Momoko:- Por que antes eu não podia? ***¬¬***

Dai:- Imagina se você quebra a minha guitarra? ***u.u***

Momoko:- Seu bobinho! Claro que eu não ia quebrá-la, não sou como a sua irmã... ***;P***

Dai:- É mesmo... Acho que ninguém tem aquele potencial... - *risos* - Mas... E então como você é? Quero te conhecer melhor... – Ele ficou olhando nos olhos dela e, os dois olhares se cruzaram. Ela corou, e resolveu quebrar o silêncio e a aproximação:

Momoko:- Bem, você vai ou não vai me dar a guitarra? ***ò.o***

Dai:- Ah! A guitarra! **(N/A: Nãooo! Acho que é o pandeiro.)**Tó –

Ele colocou delicadamente a guitarra no colo dela.

Depois de uma longa explicação sobre ritmo, harmonia e melodia, sobre notas musicais e acordes, ele resolveu ensiná-la a tocar um pouco.

Dai:- Bote seus dedos aqui, aqui e aqui.

Momoko:- Desse jeito?

Dai:- Iie, espera vou te ajudar. – ele segurou a mão dela fazendo-a ficar muito corada, e a posicionou no lugar certo.

Momoko:- Sou mesmo uma baka! Estava fazendo tudo errado! – baixou a cabeça.

Dai:- Você não é nenhum pouco baka, e é normal errar quando se está aprendendo. Quando era eu que estava aprendendo eu errava muito mais do que você. – Disse levantando a face dela.

Momoko:- Verdade?

Dai:- Por que eu mentiria para você?

Momoko corou com o comentário.

Momoko:- Vamos! Eu quero tentar novamente.

Os dois passaram horas lá. No começo Momoko errou muito, mas, depois começou até a tirar algumas melodias. Um resultado ótimo para apenas um dia de aprendizado_**. (N/A: O professor deve ser muito bom *u.u*) **_Quando já estava bastante tarde, eles resolveram ir dormir. Já que Momoko iria dormir lá, ela foi se trocar. Enquanto isso, Dai foi beber um copo de água e, encontrou com Kaoru na cozinha.

Kaoru:- Maninho? Vocês já terminaram?

Dai:- Hai, Momoko-chan está muito cansada... Ela já foi dormir.

Kaoru: _"Momoko-chan? Desde quando eles são tão íntimos?"_- Ah... Ótimo. Já vou para lá. Como é? Ela está aprendendo direitinho?

Dai:- Hai, ela é sugoi. – seus olhos começaram a brilhar – Nunca vi uma pessoa aprender tão rápido e com tanta perfeição... Ela é realmente muito talentosa.

Kaoru: _"Realmente, está acontecendo algo entre os dois... __***¬¬***__" _- Que bom que ela está indo bem. ***^-^*** Você acha que temos chance no concurso de bandas?

Dai:- Se Momoko-chan continuar nesse ritmo... É claro que vocês ganharão. ***u.u***

Kaoru:- Dai... ***o.o***

Dai:- Nani? ***r.r***

Kaoru:- Por que você está nos ajudando? ***u.o***

Dai:- Ora você é minha irmã, não é? Eu tenho como dever ajudá-la... - ele não sabia o que dizer._**(N/A: Devia estar desesperado mesmo, para dizer isso...)**_

Kaoru:- Acontece que você nunca me ajudou em nada antes. ***¬¬'***– ela pausou a fala - Me diz a verdade... Você gosta da Momoko, não é?

Dai:- Bem... ***=o.o=* –** ele ficou corado, mas, resolveu dar uma de "cafajeste" - Feia ela não é. ***u.u***

Kaoru:- Me prometa que não vai fazer ela sofrer, como faz com todas as garotas. ***ò.ó***

Dai:- Hei, hei! Eu só disse que ela é bonitinha _"linda, na verdade"_. ***Ò.O***

Kaoru:- Se você fizer ela sofrer, vai se arrepender. _**(N/A: Até rimou! *^^* Nos ignorem...)**_ Lembre-se disso Dai. Ninguém faz minhas amigas sofrerem. *ù.ú*

Dai ficou intrigado, mas, não levou a ameaça de sua irmã a sério. Não iria ocorrer nada demais entre ele e Momoko, ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava... _**(N/A: Morram de curiosidade! Huhuhuhuhuhuh)**_

Kaoru caminhava em direção ao seu quarto, Momoko já estava lá quando ela chegou. Deitou-se no seu colchão e começou a conversar _**(N/A: ou seria interrogar?)**_ com Momoko.

Kaoru: _"A Momoko gosta muito do Onii-san, ia ter uma grande decepção se ele... Ah! Deixa para lá! Eu já o avisei."_ – Domo

Momoko-chan!

Momoko:- Domo!

Kaoru:- Está gostando de tocar guitarra?

Momoko:- Amando *****^^*****! _**(N/A: Também, com um professor daqueles, quem num gostaria?).**_

Kaoru:- E o Dai ele está te tratando bem?

Momoko:- Melhor impossível... - corou com sua própria fala.

Kaoru:-_ " Como eu temia...O Dai faz isso com todas as garotas por quem se interessa"_ – Konban Wa, Momoko-chan. Vou dormir um pouco.

Momoko:- Konban wa, Kaoru-chan. – E começou a dormir, e sonhar com seu herói: Matsubara Dai.

No sonho, ela estava com ele, mas, não estava feliz... Sentia que deveria estar com outra pessoa, mas, não sabia quem. Sentia-se triste por estar magoando aquela pessoa, aquele desconhecido. Seria isto um sinal? Não podia ser, ela tinha certeza de que só amava Dai. Será que ela realmente o amava? Ou seria só gratidão?

**(N/A: Quem será o desconhecido? O que acontecerá com Momoko e Dai? O que Kaoru irá fazer? Por que Takaaki sempre foge? E qual será a terrível vingança de Miyako? Não percam o próximo capítulo de... [Eita! Tah parecendo novela mexicana *-.-'*] Não enche! *¬¬* [ Encho sim. *u.u* ] Vai se ferrar *ù.ú* [ Hei! Esta é uma fanfic de respeito! *ò.ó*] Gomen *^^*, foi um engano... [ Te perdôo. *=)*])**

O sol nascia por entre os prédios de Tokyo, trazendo consigo um novo dia. Para muita gente isso significava trabalho, mas não para uma loirinha que dormia sossegadamente. Para ela isso significava...

Miyako:- Vingança! – ela acordou subitamente – É hoje o grande dia! As meninas não perdem por esperar... Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh ***ù.ú***_**(N/A: E olha que elas são amigas... *o.o*)**_

**-Numa outra casa da vizinhança....-**

Momoko:- Waaa!! – Ela se espreguiçava – Ai,ai... eu dormi tão bem hoje...

Kaoru:- Que bom, bela adormecida! – ela estava com enormes olheiras – por que essa foi a pior noite da minha vida!

Momoko:- Doushite, Ka-chan?

Kaoru:- Você ainda pergunta por quê? – ela olha pra amiga de modo definitivamente assassino.

Momoko:- Ca-calminha, aí? O que é que ta rolando? – ela perguntava enquanto afastava-se da morena.

Kaoru:- ***¬¬*** eu não consegui dormir porque você ficou falando o nome do meu irmão a noite todAAAAAA!!! – percebia uma aura maligna ao redor da garota.

Momoko:- ***.'*** Não foi por mal... eu juro! – ela suplicava.

Kaoru:- Por favor, não faz mais isso, tá? Depois a minha mãe reclama quando eu durmo na sala... – ela dizia enquanto forrava a cama – vou tomar meu banho, é melhor se apressar, temos que ir à escola.

Momoko:- Blz!

**-8 minutos depois...-**

Kaoru:- Acabei... sua vez Momoko-chan – ela saia de toalha em direção ao quarda-roupa.

Momoko:- Hai! Posso lavar o cabelo?

Kaoru:- Só se for rápido, ou então a gente vai atrasar...

Momoko:- OK!

Ela entra no banheiro, e procura pelo frasco de shampoo, quando ela avistou o produto pegou.

Momoko:- Esse shampoo é da onde?

Kaoru:- É Mexicano...

Momoko:- Eles fazem shampoo, é?

Kaoru:- ***¬¬*** É. Eu o usava todo dia, por isso meu cabelo é assim.

Momoko:- É melhor não arriscar...

Kaoru:- O que você quis dizer com isso?

Momoko:- Nada, não... Eu vou usar...

Kaoru:- Ta certo, então!

Kaoru abre o guarda-roupa:

Kaoru:- ***X.X*** O que significa isso?

**-No banheiro...-**

Momoko:- Ué? O shampoo já acabou? Kuso! Só deu para lavar um pouquinho mais do que as pontas!

...

Uma garota cantando e enxugando os cabelos.

**-No quarto...-**

Um grito.

**-Na casa da Miyako...-**

Miyako:- Aff... O povo já ta se espancando a essa hora da manhã? – ela fecha a janela bruscamente.

**-No banheiro...-**

Um susto.

**-No quarto...-**

Um silêncio aterrorizante.

**-No banheiro...-**

Uma pessoa estática.

**-No quarto...-**

A queda de uma reputação.

Uma sombra na porta.

Um grande susto.

A sombra aproxima-se vagarosamente e chega ao alcance da luz.

Mutuamente, o maior susto que alguém pode levar na vida.

Dois berros ensurdecedores. ***AAAAAHHHH!!!***

**-Na casa da Miyako...-**

Miyako:- Dá pra parar ou ta difícil? Minha avó ainda ta dormindo, Kuso! – ela grita pra vizinhança – Aff... Deve ser aquele esquisito do Edward!! _**(N/A: Edward faz parte da banda do Dai. Ele é fã de Linkin Park e fica escutando direto.)**_

Ela se dirigiu à janela, e abriu com força.

Miyako:- **EDWARD, SEU BAKA! DÁ PRA BAIXAR O VOLUME? – **um rapaz de cabelos loiro-dourados aparece só de bermuda na janela da casa ao lado.

Edward:- **NANI? EU ESTAVA DORMINDO SUA HAZURE! QUEM É QUE ESCUTARÍA MÚSICA ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ?**

Miyako:- Ano... Gomen na. "Ele escuta todo santo dia***¬¬'***" – ela fecha a janela novamente, intrigada com os gritos vindo de fora, mas voltou a sua rotina diária.

**-No quarto da Kaoru...-**

Momoko e Kaoru:- Ahhhhhhh! – gritos aterrorizados soaram por toda Tokyo.

Momoko:- Vo-você! – apontou para as pernas da garota como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais repugnante do mundo – **VOCÊ ESTA USANDO SAIA POR VONTADE PRÓPRIA!**

Um grito de horror soa no ar, de origem incerta.

Kaoru:- ***T.T* **Não precisa lembrar! – chorava em cascata olhando – todas as minhas bermudas e calças sumiram misteriosamente e eu tenho que ir assim pra escola. – chorava ainda mais – demo, mudando de assunto. AHhhh! – gritou novamente – O-o seu cabelo...

Momoko:- Ta sugoi eu sei, esse shampoo argentino é bom mesmo! _**(N/A: Se o shampoo é bom, imagine como é o cabelo da Kaoru-chan originalmente.)**_

Kaoru:- Eu só me f*** nessa merda! – _**(N/A: Poxa... a gente tem que tirar uma com a cara de alguém, né?)**_

Momoko:- Se não for comigo, ta tudo bem!

Kaoru:- Que amiga, hein? Demo você só diz isso porque não deu uma boa olhada no seu cabelo!

Momoko:- Nani? – ela pega uma parte do cabelo e... – AAAaaaHHHHH!!!! – o grito quebrou todas as janelas do recinto. _**(N/A: Ta... não é pra tanto... é só pra fazer drama!)**_ – Meu-meu cabelo ***T.T***

Descubram no próximo capítulo o que aconteceu com o cabelo da nossa querida ruivinha... Ex-ruivinha...

Mentira! É só pra você ficar aí que nem um idiota esperando a notícia enquanto nós temos um ataque de risos aqui...

Mais suspense... Tan, TaN, tAn, tAN!!

**-Meia hora depois...-**

Momoko:- AHHHHHHH! – ela sustentou o grito por mais 30 minutos, mais foi interrompida por um belo de um soco da Kaoru.

Kaoru:- Só porque seu cabelo ta rosa e seu olho ta roxo não quer dizer que você tem que me ensurdecer!

Momoko:- Olho roxo?? AHHhhHHH! – voltou a gritar, mas parou quando viu a sua amiga fazer a menção de espancar-lhe novamente.

Kaoru:- Veja pelo lado bom... Seu cabelo tá muito rox! Não é mais aquela coisa sem graça, que parecia palha seca, assim como o da Kikynojo! _**(N/A: Poxa... xingar ela virou hobby!)**_

Momoko:- Hunf... ***ù.ú*** Pelo menos, meu cabelo não parecia com a vassoura da avó da Miyako!

Kaoru:- Aquilo foi um elogio, tá? ***ò.ó***

Momoko:- Maneira estranha de elogiar... ***¬¬*** Mas, voltando... Meu cabelo tá parecendo o da Kelly Osbourne!

Kaoru:- Calma! Você não viu o cabelo todo! – ela puxou a amiga para frente do espelho da cômoda.

Momoko:- É, não ta tão ruim assim... – o cabelo continuava ruivo, mas, numa altura maior do que a das pontas encontrava-se um tom de rosa escuro muito forte.

Kaoru:- Você está parecendo uma Rockstar!

Momoko:- Ah... Não é para tanto... ***^-^* **- um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça- _"Será que Dai-kun vai gostar?"_ Vamos descer Ka-chan!

Kaoru:- Já acabou o espetáculo? Num vai ter mais nada?

Momoko:- ... ***¬¬***

Kaoru:- Já entendi... Vamos!

Momoko quase saltou a escada, esperando encontrar Dai, quando percebeu que Kaoru não descera.

Momoko:- Desce logo, Ka-chan!

Kaoru:- NãooOO!! Eu to usando essa coisa horrível!

Momoko:- Deixa de besteira! Ninguém vai notar! Desce logo, vai!

Kaoru:- Se você diz...

Assim que a garota desceu, foi cercada por seus irmãos e pais. _**(N/A: De onde eles vieram?)**_E foi bombardeada de perguntas.

Sra. Matsubara:- Achei que nunca fosse presenciar esta cena! ***.***Você está tão linda! Vou buscar a câmera! – E sumiu da sala.

Dai:- Ora, ora! Minha maninha "querida" está se convertendo.

Kaoru:- Não é nada disso baka! – ele ia revidar, mas foi interrompido pelo pivete.

Mano da K:- Quem é o garoto?

Kaoru:- Do q você está falando? – perguntou ligeiramente corada.

Mano da K:- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando... É o Edward, não é?

Kaoru:- Sai daqui pivete!

Mano da K:- Eu sabia!! – e saiu da sala cantando – a Kaoru tá namorando! La,la,la,la, la...

Kaoru olha para Momoko e diz:

Kaoru:- "Ninguém vai perceber", né? ***¬¬***

Momoko:- ***^-^'*** Foi mal...

Kaoru:- Vamos sair daqui antes que a mamãe apareça com a câmera! – Mas Momoko não escutou, estava ocupada demais, conversando com Dai.

Dai:- Seu cabelo ta muito legal... Esta pronta pra próxima aula?

Momoko:- Aham... Tô super ansiosa, eu nunca fiz nada parecido na vida e... – foi bruscamente tirada a amigável conversa por um puxão de orelha da sua amiga em direção ao quarto da mesma.

**-No quarto...-**

Kaoru:- O plano é esse: Você vai lá em baixo, pega o meu skate e o Café-da-manhã pra gente comer aqui e depois a gente vai embora...

Momoko:- Demo, eu quero comer lá embaixo pra conversar com o Dai...

Kaoru:- Nada disso mocinha! Entramos nessa juntas sairemos juntas! Descobriremos quem nos quer tanto mal....

Momoko:- ta, mais não fica paranóica, ok?

Kaoru:- ***¬¬* **Vai logo!

Momoko:- Hai. – fez continência e saiu do quarto.

**-No jardim da Miyako...-**

Miyako:- Kuso, esqueci o lanche! – ela retornou à sua casa e gritou – VÓ, CADÊ O LANCHE?

Vovó Gotokuji:- Na mesa da cozinha! – ela respondeu.

Miyako:- Arigatou – ela dirigiu-se à cozinha e pegou um prato retangular envolvido numa trouxa cuidadosamente.

Ela saiu da casa, e seguiu pela rua para a escola tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa... Alguma coisa importante...

**-No quarto da Kaoru...-**

As garotas terminavam o desjejum e colocavam uns livros na bolsa.

Momoko:- Ka-chan, eu já tô pronta... Vamos – disse enquanto postava sua mochila nas costas.

Kaoru:- Mais e esse cinto? – ela choramingava – não posso sair de casa assim!

Momoko:- Que cinto??

Kaoru:- Esse troço rosa que vocês chamam de saia, eu nem sabia que tinha isso aqui em casa... Acho que vou cabular aula...

Momoko:- Nada disso! Você tem que encarar o meu novo penteado involuntário comigo!

Kaoru:- Poupe-me. Seu cabelo ta ótimo Momoko!

Momoko:- Não importa você também usa saia quando ta transformada, e é do mesmo tamanho dessa!

Kaoru:- Você ainda não sacou... Eu sou KAORU! – deu ênfase ao seu próprio nome – tenho uma reputação à zelar, na posso aparecer assim no colégio!

Momoko:- Aff... Pensei que não ligasse pra isso!

Kaoru:- E não ligo, a questão é que eu não gosto de saia e pronto. _**(N/A: Um pouco confusa, né?)**_

Momoko:- Vamos logo! – ela puxou a amiga pelo braço, desceu as escadas, passou pela sala e despediu-se dos presentes. – toma, temos que ir. – ela entregou o skate à amiga.

Kaoru:- Tá, tá... Vamos!

A Kaoru subiu no skate e começou a andar lentamente, para que Momoko pudesse acompanhá-la, sentiu um pouco de dificuldade, não sabia se havia algo de errado com seu skate ou se era ao fato de estar usando uma saia! Em pouco tempo elas já estavam na metade do caminho, até que viram um rapaz tropeçar próximo à elas, e a Kaoru custou à acreditar quem era.

Kaoru:- Edward... – ela murmurou – ele não pode me ver assim...

Momoko:- Acho que é meio tarde – ela apontou para o rapaz que fitava a morena, espantado – ele deve ter tropeçado justamente por isso.

Kaoru:- ***O.O* **Por Kami! – ela aproximou-se do rapaz - Ed-kun, você está bem?

Edward:- Ano... Hmmm... Não sei, acho que eu tô sonhando. Se a Kaoru-chan está usando uma saia, que por sinal é muito curta, só pode ser um sonho.

Kaoru e Momoko:- ***'-.-***

Kaoru:- Não é sonho não, Ed. - ela disse - eu estou usando sim...

Momoko:- Er... Você quer acompanhar a gente até o colégio?

Edward:- Deveria fazer isso mais vezes! – disse ignorando a Momoko involuntariamente e não reparando um tom avermelhado no rosto da irmã do Dai, mas ao ver a expressão irritada da ruivinha respondeu apressada – adoraria... Hey, seu cabelo tá rosa!

Momoko:- Não me diga... ***¬¬'***

Edward:- Pois digo! Ta Punk, parece até que você faz parte de uma banda de rock... – ela e Momoko foram andando enquanto a Kaoru continuava em seu skate observando o Edward de relance.

Momoko:- Estamos montando uma, eu a Kaoru-chan e a Miyako-chan... O Dai tá até me ensinado a tocar guita...

Edward:- O que você toca Kaoru-chan?

Kaoru:- Bateria. Mas ainda to em treinamento, sei um pouco mais que o básico... Dá pra desenrolar...

Edward:- Rox! Se quiser eu posso passar na sua casa qualquer dia e te dar uma dicas!

Kaoru:- Eu não...

Momoko:- Ela não tem palavras de tão grata, claro que ela aceita!

Kaoru:- ***~.^***

Edward:- Ótimo! Agora tem uma condição...

Kaoru:- Qual é?

Edward:- Você tem que usar essa saia...

Kaoru e Momoko: ***O.O*** Nani?

Edward:- ***^^'* **É brincadeira gente... Calminha aí!

Momoko:- Ano... ok. Hã, Kaoru-chan?

Kaoru:- O que foi?

Momoko:- porque você ta andando assim com o skate?

Kaoru:- Não sei direito... acho que ta com uma problema na roda. Mas eu não lembro como foi isso...

**-No pátio do colégio...-**

Miyako chegou no colégio, e postou-se num banco aguardando as amigas, pôs sua bolsa e caderno ao seu lado, agora sim havia lembrado-se do que não lhe vinha à memória. E via-se um ligeiro sorriso malicioso em seus lábios e um olhar muito assustador. Quem não soubesse do que se tratava poderia jurar que a menina estava possuída ou algo do tipo... Do nada surge um grande grupo de garotos, uma parte estava de joelhos, alguns seguravam outros deram lhe presentes, todo dia era assim, afinal, ela era a garota mais popular e cobiçada do colégio.

Garoto:- Miyako-sama, cada dia que passa mais bela você fica...

Garoto1:- E o azul dos seus olhos iluminam minha vida! _**(N/A: *Medo de mim* que frase horrível, ArgH!!)**_

Miyako:- Domo arigatou, garotos! – ela sorria uma tanto corada com os comentários.

Garoto3:- Miyako-san, que tal se fossemos ao cinema da sexta?

Garoto4:- Nada disso, eu vou leva-la para jantar!

Garoto5:- Epa, Epa! Eu vou acompanha-la após à escola para tomarmos um sorvete!

Garoto6:- Ha, ha! Ela vai sair é comigo pro blá, blá, blá, blá... – era tudo que ela conseguia entenderam vez um rapaz passando por aquele amontoado de gente, provavelmente dirigia-se ao interior da escola. Porque será que todos os garotos iam atrás dela menos o Takaaki?

Miyako:- Ohayoo Takaa-chan!

Takaaki:- Ah, oi...

Miyako:- Porque está tão apressado? – ela reparou uma expressão preocupada no rosto do rapaz – o que houve?

Takaaki:- Nada, Nada... tenho que ir. Ja ne!

Miyako:- Certo, Ja. – ela o viu sumir, e sua atenção foi retomada aos garotos.

Garoto23: e aí? Já decidiu com que vai sair?

Miyako:- Hai... e não é nenhum de vocês... – a resposta deixou os rapazes um tanto abalados. Ela pegou a bolsa e o caderno, saiu da multidão e foi para a entrada do colégio.

**-Em frente ao colégio...-**

Edward:- Acho que não vai dar...

Momoko:- Doushite? – ela olhava para o garoto.

Edward:- Estamos em semana de provas e sem tempo pra ensaiar, e os poucos dias que temos livres são separados já que o Daí estuda em outro colégio...

Kaoru:- Ah... Estamos chegando ***.***, Kami-sama, o que vão pensar de mim?

Momoko:- Vão tirar muita onda! – ela ria.

Edward:- Vão dizer que está linda. – a garota sentiu o rosto arder e ficou um pouco desconsertada com o comentário do rapaz.

Kaoru:- A-Arigatou!

Momoko:- Oh não, Olha lá! – ela apontou pro outro lado da rua.

Kaoru:- Nani? A Miyako-chan acenado pra gente?

Momoko:- Iie, um menino está prestes à ser atropelado! – ela disse exasperada.

Edward:- Kuso! Deixa que eu vou lá! – ele começou à correr, mas a Kaoru o ultrapassou com o skate e pegou o garotinho ficando diante da escola, mas para o seu azar uma das rodas caiu ela sai rolando de lado abraçada ao garoto.

Uma queda violenta.

Uma menina caída.

Um menino levantando-se.

Um ***rAch***

Uma saia rasgada.

Um ataque de risos.

Uma garota vermelha.

Um mico marcado na história.

A principio não se sabia se os garotos estavam rindo da calcinha da Kaoru ou do fato de ela estar usando saia.

Miyako:- ***O.O*** Ops! Acho que exagerei um pouquinho.

Momoko:- Nani? – a garota chega repentinamente com Edward.

Miyako:- Droga...

Momoko:- Eu não acredito nisso! – olhava estática para a Kaoru e para a Miyako. A loirinha sorriu sem graça.

Miyako:- Vamos ajudá-la.

Momoko:- Certo, mas teremos uma conversa muito séria... – a Miyako engoliu em seco, sabia que o que a esperava não era nada bom.

**-No banheiro feminino...-**

Kaoru:- Ahhh!!! – ela gritava pela vigésima terceira vez, _**(N/A: Que Patty!)**_ ela ainda parecia incrédula em relação ao que acabara de acontecer.

Momoko:- No seu lugar eu estaria chorando e mudaria de país assim que saísse daqui! – ela comentou.

Kaoru:- Você ta ajudando MUITO! – disse ironicamente. Miyako permaneceu calada.

Momoko:- Pelo menos eu estou ajudando bem mais que a Miyako-chan, tá?

Kaoru:- Nada disso, é melhor não falar nada do que piorar a situação.

Momoko:- Concordo, mais isso não se encaixa ao caso.

Kaoru:- Doushite? – a Miyako já suava frio – o que você tem?

Momoko:- Sentimento de culpa. – respondeu no lugar da amiga.

Kaoru:- Hã? Doushite?

Miyako:- É que... – ela começa.

Momoko:- "É que..."? – a loirinha já tremia.

Miyako:- É que é...

**cONTInua...**


	3. Surpresas Inesperadas!

_**CAPÍTULO JÁ FOI EDITADO**_

_Ele 'tá muito diferente do inicial, tem mais ou menos o dobro do tamanho. Obrigada novamente pelas revies, realmente gostamos dos seus comentários. o capítulo 4 já está pronto, mas não podemos postar. Sentimos muito. Só mês que vem. Até mais ;*_

_---_

_Pessoas, perdoem-nos pela demora mas não sabíamos que essa fic tinha algum público, não esperavamos por isso nem líamos as reviews... Gomen ne ._

_Não prometemos postar logo por estarmos ocupadas e termos outras ficas, mas o próximo capa está pronto! Tentaremos trazê-o daqui há um mês. Hontou ni arigatou! Caso n~]ao entendam alguma expressão em japon~^e não hesitem em perguntar._

_Kissus, ja matta ne~_

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--.

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – * * **- Asterisco e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garandto que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.

**No capítulo anterior de cONTI....**

_- Isto se chama feijoada, e é muito apreciada no Brasil e na África._

...

_Todos, com exceção do maninho da K e da mãe dela__repetiram 5 vezes a refeição._

...

_3_

_- 'pra que essa contagem?_

_2_

_- Não me sinto muito bem..._

_..._

_-Fala Miyako, o que ela te deu como punição?_

_... _

_- ...Vou ter que limpar o colégio..._

_..._

"_... Heheheh Minha vingança será maligna..."_

_.._.

_- Nossa! Você está sugoi._

_- Arigatou... _

_..._

_- Vo-você!_

_**VOCÊ ESTA USANDO SAIA POR VONTADE PRÓPRIA!**_

_..._

_-AHhhh! O-o seu cabelo..._

_..._

_- Deveria fazer isso mais vezes! Adoraria... Hey, seu cabelo tá rosa!_

_..._

_Uma saia rasgada._

_..._

- _Ops! Acho que exagerei um pouquinho_.

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--.

_-No banheiro feminino...-_

_Miyako:- É que é..._

_Kaoru:- Anda, fala de uma vez! Nada pode me deixar pior do que me sinto agora._

_Miyako:- Er... vocês lembram do capítulo 2?_

_Momoko:- Claro, foi ontem!_

_Miyako:- Que bom..."eu acho" então lembram de quando eu contei do meu atraso?_

_Kaoru:- Ah, claro! O fora que você levou..._

**-------------------------**

**Começa agora...**

**-cONTI-**

**Por: Tuka-chan e NAty-chan**

**Capítulo 3: Surpresas Inesperadas!**

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoFlash BackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Miyako:- Então, foi por isso que eu me atrasei..._

_Momoko:- Eu não acredito que ele fugiu novamente..._

_Kaoru:- Isso é 'pra você deixar de ser besta, e esquecer ele!_

_Momoko:- KAORU! Não 'tá vendo q ela 'tá sofrendo?! - ela começou a fazer drama - é muito difícil quando se leva um pé na bunda..._

_Miyako:- Você 'tá ajudando muito... __***¬¬'***_

_Momoko:- Gomen. __***^^***_

_Miyako:- Tah perdoada! __***:D*(N/A: Como ela muda de humor rápido!) **_"Mas eu não esquecerei da minha vingança, no próximo capítulo eu pego vocês... Huhuhuhuhuhuhuh"

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoFlash BackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miyako:- ***¬¬°*** Isso mesmo. Eu prometi vingança.

Kaoru:- ***o.O***

Momoko:- ***u.ú***

Miyako:- ***.'***

Kaoru:- ***O.O***

Momoko:- ***O.o***

Miyako:- ***i.i***

Kaoru:- *** ò.ó***

Momoko:- ***O.O***

Miyako:- ***°.°***

Kaoru:- ***ù.ú* **- respirou fundo – EU TE PEGO BAKA! – e saiu correndo desesperadamente a trás da Miyako, e as duas ficaram rodando 'pra lá e 'pra cá no banheiro.

Momoko:- Gente, brigar não vai dar em nada, canalize esta energia negativa de modo positivo.

Kaoru:- VOCÊ DIZ ISSO POR QUE NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE TEVE QUE ANDAR POR AÍ COM UMA SAI MICRO, QUEBRARAM SEU SKATE E AINDA PAGOU UM VEXAME NO COLÉGIO.

Momoko:- Iie, mas temos sempre que procurar o lado bom das coisas...

Miyako:- VOCÊ TÁ ASSISTINDO MUITO ESSES PROGRAMAS DE YOGA. – gritou enquanto corria.

Momoko:- Vamos ver o lado positivo! Meu cabelo até que ficou legal com essa tinta rosa! E o Dai-kun adorou, o Ed também achou legal e o Takaaki até me cumprimentou hoje! *.*

As amigas para repentinamente e se entreolham.

Kaoru:- Miyako... acho que alguém aqui merece levar uma porrada...

Miyako:- Concordo...

Momoko:- Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto assim do Edward, e Miyako você já arruinou o meu dia demais por hoje...

Kaoru:- Agora! – a duas meninas avançam na amiga. E voltam à correr em círculos no banheiro, só que desta vez a caça era a Momoko.

**-Fora do banheiro...-**

Edward:- Você ouviram isso – ele perguntou para alguns amigos.

Amigo1:- Hai! É do banheiro feminino.

Amigo2:- Não vamos entrar lá, né?

Edward:- Claro que vamos, finalmente temo um motivo convincente 'pra entrar lá!

Amigo1:- YeaH!

Amigo2:- Não sei não...

Edward:- Deixa de ser mole! Vamos! – disse enquanto puxava os amigos pelo pulso.

**-No banheiro...-**

Miyako segurava Momoko enquanto Kaoru se preparava para esganá-la. Em pouco tempo via-se uma Momoko roxa, sendo sufocada por uma de suas melhores amigas... _**(N/A: Imagina se não fosse! -.-')**_ Mas a morena foi interrompida da sessão de espancamento, por três rapazes que adrentaram a porta.

Edward:- Kaoru... – a garota arregalou os olhos a perceber quem havia chamado seu nome... e meu Deus! A Momoko estava morrendo! Ela largou a amiga e ficou vermelha ao reparar o quanto os garotos estavam chocados, principalmente por que a Miyako, conhecida come ser a menina mais bela, doce, meiga, delicada, amante dos bichinhos, anti-violência e entre outros atributos, estar metida neste massacre.

Miyako:- Yo, garotos! – ela sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Momoko:- Cof, Cof, Cof... O que deu em vocês? – ela sibilou.

Kaoru:- _"Se ela continuar se fazendo de inocente eu mato ela de verdade!"-_ Pensou Kaoru.

Edward:- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Pobre Momoko-chan... – o três garotos aproximaram-se da ruivinha.

Amigo1:- Aham... Agora que ela 'tá ainda mais bela querem fazer uma crueldade dessas!

Momoko:- Arigatou! – ela sentiu o rosto arder – Cof, cof... Kuso Ka-chan! Manera um pouco, ok?

Por pouco a amiga não pula novamente no pescoço dela, mas tentou se controlar. Miyako também estava irritada de ver os garotos paparicando a Momoko... Eles sempre estavam com a loirinha, tudo bem que às vezes irritavam uma pouco, mas é sempre bom se sentir desejada.

Edward:- Momoko-chan, genki dessu ka?

Momoko:- Hai... – mas ela não estava sendo verdadeira, a falta de ar lhe fez ficar tonta.

Edward:- 'tá na cara que você não está bem. Vem cá. – ele pegou-a no colo, fazendo Kaoru ficar muito nervosa.

Momoko:- O que você está fazendo? – disse corada.

Edward:- Te levando para a enfermaria. Ou você acha que vou deixar você aqui nesse estado?

Momoko:- ... – ficou pensativa.

Edward:- Claro que não, sua bobinha! – e deu um lindo sorriso.

Kaoru estava prestes a cometer um crime, quando ouviu Edward dizer:

Edward:- K-chan... Não pensei que fosse assim. Que decepção... – Ele baixou a cabeça e saiu dali, com Momoko em seus braços.

Kaoru ficou lá parada, perplexa. As últimas palavras de Edward perfuravam-lhe o coração como adagas sedentas de sangue. _**(N/A: Que drama. *T.T*)**_

Miyako:- Garotos...

Amigos1 e 2:- Hai?

Miyako:- Vocês não acham que estão num lugar inapropriado, não? – disse enquanto olhava ao redor...

Amigo2:- Ah... Gomen na! – ele coçou atrás da cabeça e puxou o amigo 'pra fora do recinto feminino.

Kaoru:- Miyako-chan... – ela murmurou – você tem sorte da Momoko ter me provocado tanto... Tanto que eu vou ignorar esta sua vingança maluca e me concentrar em coisas, digamos, bem mais importantes. – era possível ver um brilho cruel no olhar da garota. Enquanto a outra tremia por um arrepio repentino causado pelo olhar da amiga.

Miyako:- Espero que não faça nenhuma besteira, para que você não se arrependa...

Kaoru:- Se alguém for se arrepender de alguma coisa neste fanfic, vai ser a Momoko-chan, Ah, se vai! – cerrou os punhos e saiu do Banheiro puxando a Miyako pelo braço.

**-No caminho de volta 'pra casa...-**

Kaoru caminhava concentrada. A Miyako um pouco aterrorizada com o quê a amiga poderia fazer com a pobre Momoko, mas havia concordado em ajuda-la afinal, a ruivinha com mechas cor-de-rosa havia chamado a atenção do Takaaki, sem o menor esforço... A Momoko não estava com as meninas, ela ficou mais um tempo na enfermaria e Edward disse que à deixaria em asa, e ao saber do ocorrido o Takaaki disse que poderia ajuda-la com os exercícios que perdeu já que ele ficou impossibilitada de assistir as aulas. Isso foi o cúmulo para as garotas.

**-Na casa da Miyako...-**

A loirinha chega em casa cansada do dia agitado, põem suas coisa no sofá e vai direto 'pra cozinha.

Miyako:- Tadaima, vó... – fala desanimada.

Vovó Gotokuji:- Okaeri, queria... O que teve hoje na escola?

Miyako:- ***¬¬*** Prefiro não comentar. – disse transtornada.

Vovó Gotokuji:- Ah... sabia que estava me esquecendo de algo... – a velha comentou.

Miyako:- O que vovó? – perguntou pegando um dos pratos para se servir.

Vovó Gotokuji:- É que um rapaz ligou 'pra você... _"Mais um, todo dia são pelo menos 12 ligações __***¬¬***__" _– pensou – ele pediu 'pra você retornar.

Miyako:- Bom... Se a Sra. Me dissesse quem foi, seria bem melhor... – falou de modo bem sarcástico. _**(N/A: Logo ela? Ele nunca da fora em ninguém, ou esta autora esta fugindo um **__pouquinho__** da realidade, ou o dia dela foi realmente muito cheio hoje... Quem sabe os dois? *;P*)**_

Vovó Gotokuji:- Foi um tal de _Taca aqui_! – disse um tanto incerta. _**(N/A: Fala sério! **__Taca aqui__** foi ótimo, neah? *.*)**_

A garota deixou o prato cair. E deu um gritinho patty histérico:

Miyako:- AHHHHH! ***Grintinho agudo*** - a velhota olhou um tanto atordoada para a loirinha.

Vovó Gotokuji:- O que foi minha filha? – ela perguntou.

Miyako:- Takaaki? TAKAAKI? Ele ligou 'pra mim? AHHHH! ***outro gritinho***

Vovó Gotokuji:- ***O.O*** _"Kami-sama! __A mim é que essa menina não puxou!"_

Miyako:- Cadê o telefone? Por que ele sempre some nessas horas? – dizia de modo muito desesperado, tenho até dó da vó da loirinha...

Vovó Gotokuji:- Querida... Está no mesmo lugar de sempre... Que tal se você desse uma passadinha na sala? – disse ironicamente.

Miyako:- 'tá bom Arigatou!!! - ela sumiu diante dos olhos de vó em questão de segundos.

A garota entrou na sala e avistou o telefone perto de um vaso com um belo bonsai de Ipê amarelo, ela nem conhecia a planta direito, não era muito comum no Japão, mas ela adorava.

**-Casa da Kaoru...-**

Kaoru:- Tadaima... – falou se emoção.

Sr. Matsubara:- Okaeri nasai, filhinha. – ele sorriu, mas com a mascara não dava 'pra ver muito bem. Mas, a garota o ignorou e foi ao seu quarto.

Sr. Matsubara:- O que está acontecendo com ela? – perguntou à sua esposa que acabara de entrar na sala e por a comida sobre a mesa.

Sra. Matsubara:- Não faço a menor, querido.

**-Quarto a Kaoru...-**

Ela jogou a bolsa num canto e deitou-se na cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça e fitando o teto e pensando.

_InVaDiNdO o CéReBrO dA kAoRu:_

N/A:- No que você está pensando, Ka-chan?

Kaoru:- Numa maneira de me vingar da Momoko, e me desculpar com o Edward sem usar as palavras: Perdoe-me.

N/A:- Quais são as suas opções?

Kaoru:- 1ª Tacar fogo nas roupas da Momoko para ela não ter o que vestir, assim que ela sair do Banho, jogar mel no corpo dela...

N/A:- Que tal piche?

Kaoru:- Boa idéia. Mas, continuando... e cobrir o corpo dela de penas de galinha da angola. Depois, leva-la até o evento social do ano, o Baile do Colégio.

N/A:- Acho que não, a gente só vai escrever o baile no fim do ano.

Kaoru:- É mesmo... Então, plano 2: Vou jogar cola misturada com vômito no cabelo dela...

N/A:- Onde você vai arranjar o vômito?

Kaoru:- Meu irmão é um poço de vômito ambulante. Continuando: Jogar pó-de-mico nas roupas dela, colocar corante verde na pasta de dentes dela, queimar o computador dela.

N/A:- Meu Deus! Você é muito má! Com o computador não! Isso é a pior crueldade que alguém pode fazer...

Kaoru:- Pensando bem... Acho que vou ficar com o plano do computador...

N/A:- Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Kaoru:- Saiam daqui! Vocês não podem se meter na minha mente!

N/A:- Tá. Não se estresse! A gente já vai sair...

ExPuLsAs Do CéReBrO dA kAoRu.

**-Casa da Momoko...-**

Momoko:- _"Segundo dia de ensaio... mal posso esperar!!"_ – ela sorria, ainda desacreditada que teria que se encontrar com a Kaoru. Tudo bem que suas amigas passaram dos limites, mas a culpa foi toda da Momoko por ter provocado elas.

Momoko:- Hey, Narradora! A culpa não é minha.

É sim, cale-se.

Momoko:- Nada disso! – replicou. _**(N/A: Momoko-chan! Foi sua culpa sim! Você tem que ir lá pedir desculpas!)**_

Momoko:- Iie! – ela não concordou com a sugestão das autoras.

_**(Big N/A: Isto não foi uma sugestão... e sim uma ordem! Momoko, você está sendo indiciada por Tuka-chan e NAty-chan, autoras deste fanfiction, a pedir perdão às meninas sob a acusação de ter provocado-as, e caso se recuse, será expulsa de imediato, e contrataremos outra personagem principal!)**_

Boa autoras! Quero ver você fugir desta! Momoko lançava um olhar furioso para esta narradora que vos digita.

Momoko:- Ta, ta! Entendi! HumP! – bufou, enquanto esta narradora ria da cara dela, e as autoras sorriam triunfantemente.

**-Casa da Miyako...-**

_-Moshi, Moshi?_ – soou uma voz do outro lado da linha telefônica.

Miyako:- Yo... Aqui é a Miyako – disse a garota sorrindo internamente – minha Vó disse que você queria falar comigo...

_Takaaki:- Hai, Miyako-chan... é que eu tenho algo realmente importante 'pra falar com você..._

Miyako:- Você vai dizer por que sempre foge de mim?

_Takaaki:- Iie..._

Miyako:- Então vai dizer por que sempre chega muito cedo na escola? – arriscou.

_Takaaki:- Não é nada disso é que..._

Miyako:- Ah! Já sei... você vai dizer quem ganhou o Oscar de melhor atriz nesse ano... eu to meio perdida nisso sabe é que tipo...

_Takaaki:- Não, não e não!_ – gritou já irritado, dando um susto na garota do outro lado da linha.

Miyako:- Ah... Gomen...

_Takaaki:- HumP! __Eu só quero pedir uma coisa 'pra você..._

Miyako:- O que é? _"Será que ele finalmente vai me pedir em namoro??"_ – se perguntava ansiosa.

_Takaaki:- É que..._

Miyako:- Ano... _"Vai sim, tem que ser!" _– ela sorria.

_Takaaki:- Eu queria saber se... _– ele continuou com uma voz falha.

Miyako:- Se? Não importa o que você quer pedir eu aceito! – disse veemente.

_Takaaki:- Sério mesmo?_

Miyako:- Hai! – agora ela tinha certeza do que ele queria.

_Takaaki:- Ok... Então que horas eu posso passar aí na sua casa?_

Miyako:- Ano... – ela ruborizou por completo – _"Não acredito! Ele já quer falar com a Vovó! Ele é tão Kawaii!"_ que tal ás 16:30 a.m... a minha vó vai 'tá desocupada e...

_Takaaki:- Nani? – _ele não entendeu.

Miyako:- É melhor 'pra você falar com ela e...

_Takaaki:- Porque eu iria querer falar com ela?_

Miyako:- Hã?

_Takaaki:- É que eu só quero lhe entregar as questões da atividade de hoje 'pra você passar 'pra Momoko-chan, eu não sei onde ela mora e eu prometi que..._

Miyako:- NANI?? – gritou ao ouvir aquilo... Ela não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer...

_Takaaki:- O que foi?_

Miyako:- Na-nada... já entendi tudo.

_Takaaki:- Ótimo, então não terei muitos problemas... Passo aí mais tarde, ja... _– ele ia dizer "Ja ne", mas _alguém_ desligou o telefone e não pode ouvir o resto...

A garota não conseguiu conter uma lágrima após esta ligação... a qual esperou por muito tempo, mais não aconteceu exatamente o que ela queria... Na realidade, não passou nem perto do que ela havia imaginado... Como era boba, pensava que a vida é um conto de fadas e que seu príncipe encantado a pediria em namoro por telefone.. Quanta ingenuidade... Isto não é um conto de fadas, e sim uma fanfiction...

Num conto de fadas a Miyako, com muito prazer, entregaria a tarefa do Takaaki para sua amiga, e até mostraria ao rapaz onde ela mora, o telefone, daria o e-mail e ficaria muito fez em poder ajudar... Mas isto é uma fanfiction, como eu havia mencionado anteriormente, aqui a Miyako-chan nunca faria isso _**(N/A: Apesar de ser Loira)**_, provavelmente ela não perdoará a amiga... e terão uma vida de brigas, intrigas, e vinganças...

**-Na sala da casa da Kaoru...-**

TinnnnDOONNNN! – _**(N/A: Finjam que é uma campainha, onegai!)**_

Sra. Matsubara:- só um momentinho... – a mulher dirigiu-se até a porta e abriu-a expondo um doce sorriso em seu rosto. – Konin...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois foi interrompida por um furacão branco, azul e amarelo que cruzou a sala e subiu as escadas de modo que era impossível identificar o indivíduo...

Sra. Matsubara:- Nossa... o que foi isso? – ela pergunta para o filho mais novo que neste momento aça de cruzar as escadas e ser jogado contra a parede por aquele desastre geográfico ambulante!

Mano da K:- Era a Miyako-chan... – ele diz com os olhinhos brilhando – até com pressa ela fica linda ****-****

Sra. Matsubara:- *****-.-**'***

**-Perto dali...-**

Uma garota caminhava pela saltitantimente, o que aqui significa, como a chapeuzinho vermelho caminha pela floresta antes de encontrar o lobo mal, era a Momoko, velha conhecida da Kaoru e da Miyako, e se depender delas, próximo defunto da cidade! _**(N/A: Tratem de adicionar esta palavra ao seu dicionário!)**_.

A ruivinha estava se sentindo um pouco culpada pelo que aconteceu de manhã, e estava disposta a descupar-se com as amigas, e claro, ter mais uma aula com aquele seu professor, lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, simpático e outra _cositas_ mais...

**-No quarto da Kaoru...-**

Kaoru:- Eu sabia... – a garota não estava nem um pouco impressionada com isso...

Miyako:- *T.T* Inf, inf! – ela enxugava as últimas lágrimas – eu apóio você totalmente num plano de vingança...

Kaoru:- Isso não se trata mais de vingança... eu estou prestes a cometer um crime.

Miyako:- Mas eu pensei que você não gostasse do Ed-kun!

Kaoru:- Er... E não gosto mesmo! Eu estou querendo me vingar por você também... o seu sofrimento é tão profundo que afeta até quem se aproxima!

Miyako:- Nossa! Que amiga ótima eu tenho! – ela abraça a Kaoru.

Kaoru:- Ta! Não exagera... Vamos armar o plano!

Miyako:- Hai! – ela bateu continência – eu estava penando... e se agente pendurasse uma calcinha dela na praça?

Kaoru:- Não, não... Tem que ser algo pesado!

Miyako:- Então vamos trancar ela na jaula dos elefantes! – sugeriu. Afinal... Mais pesado que elefante, só uma baleia e a consciência de um cúmplice de um homicídio!

Kaoru:- Não! Você ainda não pegou o espírito!

Miyako:- Já sei, já sei! Vamos organizar isso numa sessão espírita!

Kaoru:- Kami-sama, perdoa esta pobre alma! – ela revira os olhos – temos que fazer algo do tipo... Trancar ela com um monte de turistas americanos e quando ela não aquentar mais aquele sotaque e desmaiar com tal tortura, enterramos ela viva.

Miyako:- Não sei... Não é um pouco demais não?

Kaoru:- Você quer que ela fique com o Takaaki?

Miyako:- Iie! – disse com convicção.

Kaoru:- Ótimo! Então este é o plano A. O plano B é...

Miyako:- Arrancar as unhas dela uma à uma, fazer o mesmo corte no cabelo dela que o do Marylin Manson, falar pro Dai que ela é lésbica e força-lá a assistir os filmes pornôs mais podres do mundo... e quando ela não aquentar mais tantos gemidos ela implorará para morrer e nós como boas amigas, o faremos... _**(N/A: HuhUHuhUHUh... 'Tuka diz':- eu adoro escrever torturas!)**_

Kaoru:- ***O.O***

Miyako:- O que foi? – pergunta com a cara mais ingênua que ela já fez na vida.

Kaoru:- Que bom que eu sou sua amiga... Este é o plano B, caso o A não seja suficiente...

Miyako:- Hai! – sorriu diabolicamente.

**-Na entrada da casa da Kaoru...-**

TinnnnDOnnNNNN! – aquele barulho que só não é pior que o do telefone, soa novamente.

Sra. Matsubara:- Já vou! – ela põe a vassoura num canto e abre a porta – Yo, Momoko-chan...

Momoko:- Konninchi wa, Sra. Matsubara! Ogenki dessu?

Sra. Matsubara:- Estou ótima querida – ela sorri – Yo, Edward! O Dai-chan ainda não chegou... – ela fala para um rapaz que acabe de chegar.

Edward:- Tudo, eu vim falar com a Kaoru-san.

Sra. Matsubara:- Entrem onegai... Vou preparar um lanche 'pra vocês podem subir... – os dois responderam com um sorriso e subiram as escadas. _**(N/A: Credo! 'tá todo mundo tão simpático hoje!)**_

Mano da K:- Nossa... o dia 'tá movimentado!

Sra. Matsubara:- Concordo querido...

Mano da K:- Okaa-san, as vezes eu acho que você não cansa de trabalhar, a senhora 'tá sempre fazendo alguma coisa nas cenas que aparece!

Sra. Matsubara:- Fazer o que? Alguém tem que se mobilizar 'pra deixar este fanfic limpo!

Mano da K:- 'tá bom...

**-No quarto da Kaoru...-**

Momoko abre a porta bruscamente acompanhada do Edward, que neste momento tinha um skate em mãos, e ao ver que os dois chegaram juntos a Kaoru diz com uma voz meio rouca : "Plano B!!"

Momoko:- Plano B? que plano?

Miyako:- Você descobrirá em instantes... – era possível ver um brilho avermelhado nos olhos dela.

Momoko:- Você 'tá usando lente, é? Acho que vermelho não combina muito com você...

Kaoru:- Mas combina muito bem com você... – ela disse imaginando o sangue da amiga escorrendo entre os lábios.

Momoko:- Arigatou! – sorriu simpaticamente.

Kaoru:- Eu acho que já está na hora do plano B Miyako-chan...

Miyako:- Hai! – ela aproximou-se da ruivinha.

Momoko:- Esperem meninas. Antes de a gente começar essa brincadeira eu tenho que falar algo muito importante 'pra vocês.

Kaoru:- Seja breve...

Momoko:- Amigas... – ela ajoelhou-se diante das duas, pegou a mão de cada uma delas e olhou em seus olhos – eu fiz coisas horríveis hoje, não foi tudo de propósito, mas eu admito que me fiz de vítima sim... foi um tipo de "vingança" pro que a Miyako-chan fez comigo, tudo bem que todo mundo gostou do meu penteado novo, mas... – os olhos dela lacrimejavam – amigas de verdade não planejam vinganças sem sentido, isso seria muito cruel... – as duas amigas sorriram totalmente sem graça – eu me sinto muito culpada de coração e espero que vocês perdoem uma pobre menina que não sabia o que estava fazendo – ela começou a chorar e as amigas sentiram os olhos marejarem – e-espero que a-a nossa a-amizade... s-supere tudo isso, a-afinal vocês s-são as me-melhores amigas que a-alguém po-pode ter...

Não precisava dizer mais nada, as três se abraçaram e Miyako e a Kaoru estavam se sentindo super culpadas... e o Edward olhava enjoado aquela cena.

Edward:- Foi mal aí garotas... Mas dá 'pra parar de drama, onegai? – ele começou – eu vim falar com a Kaoru-san. É coisa rápida.

Momoko e Miyako:- Hai! – elas se levantaram e largaram a amiga lá.

Edward:- Toma! – ele entregou o skate a ela – você deixou na escola hoje, e eu resolvi consertar... não ficou muito bom mais foi o que pude fazer... – ele sorria sem graça.

Kaoru:- Ed... Vo-você 'tá falando sério? – ela pegou o skate – ficou muito bom mesmo, arigatou!

Edward:- Que bom que gostou... era só isso mesmo, matta ne! – ele disse enquanto saía do quarto. E as amigas entraram empurrando o garoto de vez 'pra fora do recinto.

Momoko:- Nossa! Que fofo ele é! – ela olhava para o skate.

Miyako:- Com certeza, muito kawaii!

Momoko:- Eu acho que ele gosta de você... – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Kaoru:- Você acha mesmo? – ela reparou na besteira que havia dito ao ver os sorrisos estampados nos rostos da amigas – Bom, isso não importa mesmo, já que eu não tenho o mínimo interesse nele! – tentou parecer verdadeira no que disse.

Miyako:- Sei...

Kaoru:- Aff... – revirou os olhos – Miyako, vai 'pra casa vai! Você tem que receber o Takaaki e me devolver minhas roupas!

Momoko:- Que história é essa? – ela olhou surpresa para a loirinha – você e o Takaa-chan...

Miyako:- Iie... – interrompeu antes que amiga disse uma mentira deslavada acidentalmente – ele vai me entregar umas atividades que você perdeu hoje para eu te entregar.

Momoko:- Ah... Mas você pode aproveitar, não?

Kaoru:- E você acha? Aquele menino foge mais da Miyako-chan, do que o InuYasha de um banho!

Momoko:- É mesmo...

Kaoru:- O Aniki-kun já deve tá chegando... é melhor você esperar ele lá na garagem.

Momoko:- Hai! – ela saiu do quarto juntamente com a Miyako.

**-17 minutos depois, na garagem...-**

Momoko:- _"Ai, ai,ai... será que ele ainda vai demorar?" _– pensou ela... – há ,há, há! – ela começou a rir do nada – _"eu não sei como a Kaoru e a Miyako caíram daquela que amigos de verdade não se vingam, apesar de ser verdade... àquela altura do campeonato ela já deve ter planejado me torturar até a morte!"_ – ela ainda pensava – _"Bom, as minhas desculpas, em parte, foram sinceras, afinal, eu realmente tava me sentindo culpada por boa parte do que houve hoje e..."_

Ela foi bruscamente tirada de seus pensamentos por uma bela voz do outro lado da porta....

- Tudo bem, depois eu arrumo! – disse a voz, ela reconheceu a voz do seu amado e imediatamente levantou-se. Ele abriu a porta e ela curvou-se em sinal de um cumprimento.

Momoko:- Yo, Dai-kun! – ela sorria sinceramente.

Dai:- Yo... – disse sem muita animação – você está pronta 'pra começar?

Momoko:- Hai.

Dai:- Ótimo – ele pegou a guitarra e plugou-a no amplificador, palavra que aqui significa caixa de som velho que seu pai comprou num bazar há 2 anos, e sentou-se num banco próximo – hoje eu vou terminar de te explicar sobre acordes... Momoko-chan, você pode não saber muito sobre música mais até que pega bem fácil!

Momoko:- Domo... – ela se aproxima dele 'pra prestar mais atenção.

Dai:- 'tá vendo a posição dos meus dedos? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – tenta fazer igual... – disse enquanto passava o instrumento 'pra ela.

Momoko:- 'tá certo... – ela pegou outro banco e sentou-se e pôs os dedos nos lugares indicados pelo rapaz.

Dai:- Muito bom, já é um começo... Não esqueça de treinar em casa, ok? Eu quero que vocês me tragam um belo troféu e juntamente à isso me livrei da Kaoru por dois meses... Ô vida boa... – ao terminar a frase não pode deixar de notar o olhar entristecido da garota – o que foi?

Momoko:- Você quer se livrar de mim, é? – perguntou sem encará-lo

Dai:- Não é nada disso... – explicou-se ao ver o motivo do abatimento repentino da garota – eu gosto muito de você Momoko... Mas temos que admitir que a Kaoru as vezes é insuportável!

Momoko:- Eu não acho... Às vezes ela é maligna, isso sim!

Dai:- Concordo... – os dois riam agora – vamos continuar a aula, não tenho muito tempo...

Momoko:- Doushite?

Dai:- Tenho um encontro hoje...

Momoko:- Ah... Legal! – ela sorria falsamente.

Dai:- Muito, a Aya-chan é muito legal, e o mais importante é bem gostosa também... Sabe como é, eu sempre fico com que eu quero.

Momoko:- Hai – disse visivelmente triste.

Dai:- O que foi dessa vez?

Momoko:- Nada – ele sorriu forçadamente – vamos voltar à aula.

Dai:- Ok.

O tempo naquela sala se passou como uma eternidade para a Momoko... Enquanto ele à ensinava a tocar ela pensava como poderia ser essa tal de Aya... e o Dai não percebeu o quanto foi incessível. Já eram 16:35 e os dois ainda estavam lá, Ops... Acho que o Takaaki já chegou na casa da Miyako a essas horas, vamos lá então.

**-Na sala da casa da Miyako...-**

Takaaki:- Não precisa Sra. Gotokuji eu só estou de passagem, vamos deixar o chá 'pra outra hora, a senhora pode chamar a Miyako-chan agora?

Vovó Gotokuji:- Hai... Mas que tal um biscoitinho enquanto vocês conversam?

Takaaki:- Não é necessário. Mas obrigada assim mesmo...

Miyako chega à sala surpresa ao ver quem a 'vó estava enchendo o saco desta vez e já sabendo que o Takaaki não gostava de ficar perto dela, resolveu que desta vez não correria atrás dele deixaria acontece, então não insistiria que ele ficasse em casa.

Miyako:- Oi, Takaa-chan... 'Vó deixa ele em paz, a senhora não 'tá vendo que ele não quer ficar? Ele só vai fazer o que tem que fazer 'pra se livrar logo da minha presença... – ela disse visivelmente triste, mas não se arrependeu de nenhuma letrinha.

A Vovó Gotokuji ficou estática ao ouvir a garota e retirou-se do recinto já prevendo uma guerra. O Takaaki ficou um pouco abalado com o que havia ouvido afinal aquilo não era verdade, ele realmente gostava dela mas não podia criar nenhum tipo de vínculo com a garota seria pior para os dois...

Takaaki:- De o-onde você ti-tirou isso? – perguntou cinicamente – e-eu sou seu a-amigo, adoro v-você, todos te a-adoram. – ele estava nervoso. A qualquer momento poderia dar um deslize!

Miyako:- Quem você quer enganar? Você 'tá sempre fugindo de mim, sempre Takaa-chan! Você me odeia, tem nojo de mim ou algo do tipo... – ela dizia enquanto se aproximava.

Takaaki:- Iie!! Eu estou sendo sincero, Miyako! Eu gosto muito de você... – ele sabia que não poderia ir além daquilo.

Miyako:- Fala sério! Eu nunca consigo falar com você direito, e você sempre conversa com as minhas amigas... Parece que tem medo de mim!

Takaaki:- Não, eu já disse isso é impressão sua! Gosto tanto de você quanto dos outros! _"Você não me entenderia..."_

Miyako:- Poupe-me! Vamos me dê logo os cadernos, só assim acabamos logo com isso! – ela puxou o material do garoto e postou na mesa.

Takaaki:- Miyako-chan, acredite em mim... – ele disse numa voz falha.

Miyako:- Era só isso? Ja ne!

Takaaki:- Demo...

**PAH!**

Ela fechou a porta na cara do garoto sem nem pensar duas vezes o que prova que a garota entrara numa nova fase em sua vida... Vamos ver se a grosseria vence a loirice dela!

Os dias seguintes se seguiram sem muitas novidades, a Momoko continuou à ter suas aulas aplicadamente, o que aqui significa prestando bastante atenção em cada palavra do seu querido professor, O Takaaki sempre procurava a Miyako para se explicar mas a garota nunca dava chance, o Edward e a Kaoru estavam se aproximando aos poucos.

E tudo isso sem contar que como PPGZ, elas tinham que salvar o dia sempre, a cabeça dela ia explodir... e assim se passaram três longas semanas, e faltando apenas sete dias para o grande concurso, as garotas começaram os ensaios em grupo, com a ajuda da banda do Dai, e como elas não tinham uma música estavam super estressadas.

**-Na escola...-**

Momoko:- Gente, nós temos que pensar logo numa música fácil e legal, mas eu sou uma péssima compositora, e eu aprendi a tocar guitarra ontem, não sei fazer composições boas! – dizia para as amigas.

Kaoru:- Calminha aí... O Onii-kun disse que a gente pode usar músicas de outros cantores, é totalmente válido neste concurso, porque o que importa mesmo é a habilidade!

Miyako:- Habilidade é comigo mesmo, eu sempre ganhei muitos prêmios por tocar piano... Inclusive de melhor composição, nós podemos pegar uma música de alguém e mudar algumas notas.. Tipo dar uma melhorada!

Momoko:- Ótima idéia! E eu como cantora, posso muito bem interpretar de outra maneira! – disse sorridente.

Kaoru:- Hai, Momoko-chan! E eu posso ser a _backingvocal_, e podemos mudar algumas partes da minha entrada e esse tipo de coisa, podemos pedir a ajuda do Dai!

Momoko:- Não! – cortou a amiga.

Miyako:- Doushite?

Momoko:- Já pedimos muita ajuda dele, e eu não quero mais arranjar motivos 'pra vê-lo! Estou rezando 'pra que esta semana acabe logo, são os últimos dias de aula!

Kaoru:- O que ele fez, hein?

Momoko:- Nada.

Miyako:- Então o que é isso agora?

Kaoru:- É desembucha logo!

Momoko:- É que eu não agüento mais! – ela respirou fundo. – toda semana ele 'tá saindo com uma garota diferente e dizendo 'pra mim o quanto ela é maravilhosa e talz...

Kaoru:- Ah! Mais não o culpe! Ele 'tá só se divertindo um pouquinho! Elas não têm nada sério com ele, e de qualquer modo, você não é nada dele! Você ainda não disse 'pra ele o quanto gosta dele... Ele não sabe que tá te magoando poxa!

Momoko:- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas eu não tenho coragem! Eu não sei o que ele vai achar de mim!

Miyako:- Ah! Vai achar você maravilhosa como sempre, oras! Você nunca vai descobrir a reação dele se não contar!

Momoko:- Eu sei... Mas vamos mudar de assunto, isso pode ser resolvido depois!

Kaoru:- Hai, mas não esqueceremos! – disse a garota – bom eu sei tocar algumas músicas talvez uma delas sirva!

Miyako:- Ano... Quais são?

Momoko:- Tem que ser uma _Girl Power_, aviso logo! – adiantou-se a ruivinha de mechas cor de rosa – essa semana não tô 'pra romantismo, não!

Miyako:- Concordo! Garotos são criaturas acéfalas e incompetentes, e nós temos que mostrar 'pra eles que somos onipotentes! _**(N/A: Vendo por essa fala, até parece que ela é inteligente... *u.u*)**_

Kaoru:- ***.*** Legal... Duas amigas amarguradas.... – ela balançava a cabeça negativamente em sinal de reprovação. – mas tudo bem, já sei a música perfeita!

Miyako e Momoko:- Qual?

Kaoru:- Só digo no próximo capítulo!

Momoko:- Kuso! Tudo bem, então. Caros leitores, depois que descobrirmos qual é a música, matamos a Kaoru por estar mancomunada com as autoras e fazendo propaganda, ok?

Kaoru:- Assim eu não conto!

Miyako:- Te matamos de qualquer modo!

Kaoru:- Que gente violenta! ***ù.ú* **_**(N/A: Você não pode falar nada...)**_

**cONTInua...**


	4. A Mais Difícil Decisão de Momoko

_Estamos sem tempo pra comentar... qualquer erro será corrigido em breve. Obrigada pela paciência e pela reviews!_

_BJosss._

_OBs.: "Ano" é como se fosse hummm... Quando uma pesso está pensando no que falar ou está nervosa._

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--.

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – * * **- Asterisco e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.

**No capítulo anterior de cONTI....**

_- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Pobre Momoko-chan..._

_..._

_- Ka-chan... Não pensei que fosse assim. Que decepção..._

_..._

_- Se alguém for se arrepender de alguma coisa neste fanfic, vai ser a Momoko-chan, Ah, se vai!_

_..._

_- Hai, Miyako-chan... é que eu tenho algo realmente importante 'pra falar com você..._

_..._

"_Será que ele finalmente vai me pedir em namoro??"_

_..._

_- É que eu só quero lhe entregar as questões da atividade de hoje 'pra você passar 'pra Momoko-chan..._

_..._

_- Isso não se trata mais de vingança... Estou prestes a cometer um crime._

_..._

_- Arrancar as unhas dela uma à uma, fazer o mesmo corte no cabelo dela que o do Marylin Manson..._

_..._

_- ...Amigas de verdade não planejam vinganças sem sentido, isso seria muito cruel..._

_..._

_- Miyako-chan, acredite em mim... _

_- Era só isso? Ja ne!_

_..._

_- ...Tudo bem, já sei a música perfeita!_

_..._

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--.

_Momoko:- Fala logo vai!_

_Kaoru:- O.k.... Eu vou dizer!_

_-30 minutos depois...-_

_Miyako:- E então..._

_Kaoru:- A música é..._

**-------------------------**

**Começa agora...**

**-cONTI-**

**Por: Tuka-chan e NAty-chan**

**Capítulo 4: A Mais Difícil Decisão de Momoko.**

--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--.

**-30 minutos depois...-**

Momoko:- Fala!!! É só uma música! – gritou visivelmente irritada.

Miyako:- Hai! Não faz sentido a gente ficar aqui na frente da escola mais de uma hora só 'pra saber o nome da maldita canção!

Kaoru:- Aff... ok! É _He Wasn't_!

Momoko e Miyako:- Ahhh!!! ***gritinho histérico***

Kaoru:- Eu não disse que valia à pena esperar?

Miyako:- Aham! Essa música é perfeita, a Avril Lavigne é d+!!

Momoko:- Expressa exatamente o que eu sinto! – falou convictamente.

Kaoru:- Ta, deixem de ser patty pelo menos por um segundo, ok? – disse já saindo da escola – vamos 'pra casa.

Miyako:- Vamos!

A principio todas seguiram o mesmo caminho, em pouco tempo a Miyako abandonou o grupo e foi até sua casa e Momoko ficou de ir almoçar na casa da Kaoru, então as duas chegaram ao seu destino.

Kaoru:- Tadaima!! – disse ao entrar.

Mano da K e Dai:- Okaeri nasai... – os dos garotos falaram emburrados sentados no sofá.

Kaoru:- O que foi? – perguntou a garota.

Mano da K:- foi que o Onii-chan matou aula, e mama nos pôs de castigo.

Dai:- Não foi bem assim! Eu estava muito bem escondido da garagem se você não tivesse me entregado a gente não 'taria aqui!

Mano da K:- Mas você disse que ia me dar um doce antes das 9:00 a.m.!!

Dai:- Mas eu não poderia sair 'pra comprar! Ela me veria, hazure!

Mano da K:- Mas e dinheiro? Poderia me dar dinheiro!

Dai:- Eu só tinha 800 iens, não confio em você 'pra destrocar!

Mano da K:- Kuso... – duas garotas observavam a cena da porta... Kami-sama, que briga idiota!

Sra. Matsubara:- Yo, meninas! – ela chegou à sala. - Vocês demoraram...

Kaoru:- Não é da sua conta... – ela disse enquanto jogava suas coisas nos meninos... Sempre que ela chegava em casa jogava tudo no sofá, e se os meninos estavam lá... O problema é totalmente deles! Ela que não se arriscaria a jogar na poltrona do pai novamente...

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoFlash BackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-Pouco menos de um ano atrás...-_

_Kaoru chega em casa de mais um dia cansativo de aula..._

_Kaoru:- Tadaima!_

_Sra. Matsubara:- Okaeri, querida!_

_Kaoru:- Mãe cadê o sofá?_

_Sra. Matsubara:- 'Tá no conserto, o seu irmão e os amiguinhos dele usaram o sofá de câmara elástica e eu tive que mandar pro carpinteiro, por que eu ganhei de presente de casamento... sabe como é... eu me apeguei._

_Kaoru:- Hai... – concordou meio assustada, não precisava se explicar tanto! – tudo bem, ela viu a poltrona na sala e jogou lá._

_-5 horas e 32 minutos depois...-_

_Sr. Matsubara:- tadaima... – diz um homem mascarado muito cansado._

_Mano da K:- Okaeri nasai, Too-san! – ele pula e dá um baita abraço no pai._

_O Sr. Matsubara se senta em sua poltrona e liga a televisão._

_**CRASH!**_

_Sr. Matsubara:- O que foi isso? – ele se levanta e tira uma espécie de globo terrestre _**(N/A: Ao menos era antes dele quebrar!)**_ de baixo do traseiro. – como isso veio parar aqui? Não é a vasilha do cachorro do vizinho? Estraçalhador? É o nome dele, né? Esse material escolar também deve ser dele... Do jeito que eles paparicam aquele animal já, já ele vai ter um quarto só dele!! – o pai da Kaoru levantou-se pegou tudo que estava lá e jogou do outro lado do muro._

_**CRASH! PAFT! BRUM! PLOC! CRUNST!**_

_Sr. Matsubara:- Parece que ele está feliz de ter tudo de volta! – ele sorria sem saber que 'aquilo' era o trabalho da feira de ciências da sua filha e todo o material escolar dela, incluindo 5.230 iens que ela havia juntado 'pra comprar um skate novo e turbiná-lo ao máximo, e que ela estava esperando 2 longos anos pelo dia seguinte, que findou não acontecendo..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoFlash BackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kaoru:- ***T.T***

Momoko:- Ka-chan? Você 'tá bem?

Kaoru:- ***T.T* **Tô ótima... – sua expressão não alterou.

Momoko:- Tem certeza?

Kaoru:- Hai... vamos subir...

Momoko:- Tah! – ela seguiu a amiga e as duas foram quarto.

A Kaoru deu um salto na cama enquanto a amiga ria do quanto a sua amiga era folgada.

Kaoru:- Ai, ai... Vai ser tão legal lá na França... já estou imaginando eu naquele campeonato de skaters... Com vocês, a grande _skater girl_ e melhor baterista do mundo: Matsubara Kaoru!

Momoko:- Nossa... A convivência com o Ed-kun 'tá deixando você bem otimista, hein? – ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente e também pulando na cama.

Kaoru:- Ah! Para de falar besteira! Eu não 'tô brincando! _He Wasn't_ é bem fácil de pegar! É simples e legal! Agrada em todos os quesitos, vai ser 10!

Momoko:- Espero que sim... Por que quanto mais rápido eu pegar a música, mais cedo não irei mais precisar ver o Dai...

Kaoru:- Aff... lá vem você com essa história de novo... ***ù.ú***

Momoko:- Ah! Eu não tenho culpa... Eu penso nele com mais freqüência desde o início das aulas e nem agüento mais encara-lo com medo de abrir o jogo de vez e dizer tudo que eu sinto!

Kaoru:- Então faz isso, oras!

Momoko:- Há-Há! Como se fosse fácil!

Kaoru:- Mas é! Você que complica tudo, Momoko-chan! Você quer que eu resolva tudo hoje mesmo?

Momoko:- 'Cê 'tá falando sério? – era notável um brilho no olhar dela.

Kaoru:- Claro que eu tô! – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Momoko:- Quero sim! – ela não reparou o jeito da amiga.

Kaoru:- Então... Vamos fazer assim! Se você não descer lá agora e contar 'pra aquele tapado do meu irmão tudo que você sente em relação a ele, eu mesma o faço!

Momoko:- ***O.O* **Não, não!

Kaoru:- É isso, se você não for lá agora eu vou! – ela disse enquanto se levantava da sua confortável cama verde.

Momoko:- Matte! – ela segurou o pulso da amiga – eu vou... – falou com a voz fraquejando e saiu do quarto.

Kaoru:- È hoje! – disse com empolgação.

.

**-Na sala de estar...-**

Dai e seu irmão ainda estavam sentados no sofá de cara feia. Francamente um rapaz com 16 anos de idade ficar de castigo no sofá é o cúmulo! Principalmente um cara tão lindo *-*!!

Momoko chega ao recinto tomando a atenção de todos para si, o que aqui expressa que ela pisou no cadarço desamarrado e saiu rolando escada à baixo... _**(N/A: Coitadinha...)**_

Momoko:- ITAIII!!!

Mano da K:- Há, há, há, há, há, há!!! – o pirralho caiu no riso e começou a apontar para uma Momoko muito vermelha esparramada no chão.

Dai:- Pára com isso pestinha! – o mais velho disse dando um belo de um croquete na cabeça do irmão e levantando-se para ajudar a garota. – O genki dessu ka? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão 'pra ela.

Momoko:- H-Hai... – ela teve um _dejavú_, por um acaso _**(N/A: Acredite se quiser...)**_, Dai já havia lhe perguntado isso quando mais nova, e justamente neste dia ela se apaixonou pelo rapaz... Isso só podia significar uma coisa – Dai... Posso falar com você a sós?

Dai:- Claro... Vamos 'pra garagem...

Sra. Matsubara:- Yare, yare... Você está de castigo mocinho! E já está na hora do almoço... Venham 'pra mesa!

Todos ficaram de joelhos diante da pequena mesa da sala de jantar, e a Kaoru desceu um pouco depois por que ela estava no banho.

Todos:- Itadakimasu! – e todos começaram a comer calados. Dai e seu irmão mais novo por que não queriam piorar o castigo, a Sra. Matsubara, por que achava uma tremenda falta de educação, a Kaoru por que o que ela queria falar, mas não podia na frente do seu irmão, e a Momoko por que estava se preparando psicologicamente para uma conversa séria com o Dai. A Sra. Matsubara retirou-se da mesa primeiro, logo em seguida o irmão mais novo da Kaoru.

Ficaram só os três na mesa: Dai, Kaoru e Momoko. A tensão estava rolando entre as garotas, mas o coitado do Aniki da Kaoru não tinha a mínima noção do por que das garotas estarem se entreolhando tanto. A Kaoru saiu da mesa fazendo um sinal com a cabeça que a Momoko entendeu muito bem o que ela queria dizer, ou melhor, o que ela queria que a Momoko dissesse.

Momoko:- Dai... – ela começou.

Dai:- Hai?

Momoko:- É que eu quero falar com você, sabe... _'aquilo'_ – disse quase num sussurro.

Dai:- Bom, eu não vou saber o que é _'aquilo' _se você não me disser!

Momoko:- ... – ela respirou fundo – Dai, eu espero que você não entenda mal o que vou dizer agora... é que eu nunca disse isso 'pra ninguém antes então – ela engoliu em seco – lá vai, Dai eu te... – ela foi interrompida por um estrondo.

**CRASH!**

Dai:- O que foi isso? – ele olhou para o local de onde antes havia um vaso com uma samambaia muito exótica.

Mano da K:- Oh, oh... – disse um garotinho com uma cara muito cínica.

Dai:- Pirralho... – ele fuzilava o irmão com os olhos. – O que você pensa que estava fazendo?!

Mano da K:- Eu estava procurando a minha lente de contato... – Neste exato momento, Momoko ficou mais vermelha do que a roupa do InuYasha.

Dai:- Baka! A mama vai ficar sabendo disso... Você quebrou a samambaia preferida da mamãe!

Mano da K:- Você não ousaria...

Dai:- Você duvida disto?

O garoto saiu correndo rapidamente escadas a cima, o que aqui significa saiu de lá o mais rápido possível antes que o Dai tivesse tempo de revelar a encrenca que ele causou. Quando chegou no último degrau da escada, o moleque sentiu seu pé esbarrar em algo, e logo depois, caiu de cara no chão.

Mano da K:- Kuso! Eu sempre me f***!

Kaoru:- Seu filho da... – ela pensou um pouco - ...esquece! O que você estava fazendo lá embaixo? Eu tive o maior trabalho 'pra fazer Momoko-chan ir lá, e... Ah! Você sabe!

Mano da K:- Claro que sei! Qual é o débil mental que não sabe, disso?

Kaoru:- Humm... Deixa eu pensar... – fez uma pequena pausa – Acho que o baka do Dai!

.

**-Na sala...-**

Dai:- Eu acho melhor irmos para fora. Acho que tem mais gente nos espionando... – Olhou desconfiado para a saíram da casa, e se sentaram num dos bancos do pequeno, porém aconchegante jardim dos Matsubara.

Momoko:- Dai eu... – ela parou nervosamente.

Dai:- Pode confiar em mim. Eu guardo o seu segredo.

Momoko:- ... – ela baixou a cabeça, se tinha de contar que fosse logo. – Dai faz muito tempo que eu quero te contar isto. Mas, não tive coragem de te dizer.

Dai:- Momoko-chan...

Momoko:- Dai... Eu queria dizer que... Dai... – Ela tomou fôlego – EU QUERIA TE DIZER QUE EU TE AMO MUITO! – Ela gritou assustadoramente.

.

**-Na vizinhança...-**

**Casa da Miyako:**

Miyako:- Nossa! Finalmente ela se declarou! – Ela correu para a janela para tentar observar a cena.

**Casa do Edward:**

Edward:- Credo! Como alguém pode se apaixonar por "aquilo"? – Fez cara de nojo.

**Casa da Winly:**

Winly:- Kuso! Depois dessa eu perdi todas as minhas chances com ele...

**-No jardim dos Matsubara...-**

Dai:- Momoko... – ele estava surpreso.

Momoko:- Eu sei. Eu não tenho a mínima chance. Você tem todas as garotas que quer...

Dai:- Momoko, eu não sabia...

Momoko:- E infelizmente eu nunca serei uma delas.

Dai se aproxima da garota.

Momoko:- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu não quero que tenha pena de mim! – e saiu correndo aos prantos.

O garoto ficou pensativo em seu jardim...

Mais um dia raiou em Tokyo, de certa forma, todos estavam desanimados. Kaoru estava triste por sua amiga, Miyako por ter brigado com Takaaki, Dai por estar confuso, Winly por ter perdido sua paixão. A senhora Matsubara por não saber o que iria fazer pro almoço, o senhor Matsubara por ter perdido uma luta que valeria a promoção dele, a Vovó Gotokuji por vê sua neta abatida todo tempo e Momoko nem preciso dizer por que estava triste, ne? Ou preciso? Tem alguma loira lendo? Por via das dúvidas... Por que ela se declarou para o Dai e ele não fez nada. Bom, o dia só não estava mais deprimente porque não estava chovendo e alguém, pelo menos uma pessoa, estava feliz, para dizer a verdade radiante, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

.

**-Casa dos Matsubara...-**

Mano da K:- BOM DIA TOKYO!!!! – gritou um garoto bastante animado.

Kaoru:- O que tem de bom? – perguntou emburrada enquanto cuspia o café que sua mãe preparara, que por sinal estava horrível! _**(N/A: Mas já é horrível msm!)**_

Dai:- É, o que tem de bom? – concordou com a irmã enquanto comia um pedaço de seu com ovo queimado e queijo com açúcar – mãe, isso aqui 'tá uma droga!

Sra. Matsubara:- Não reclama! Come tudo. – disse com visíveis olheiras, provavelmente passara a noite inteira pensando no que iria fazer para o almoço, era terça-feira, dia de comidas exóticas, mas ela já avia feito todas que conhecia nas semanas anteriores e estava super estressada.

Sr. Matsubara:- Não grite assim com o menino! – reclamou com a esposa – ele ainda pode ter um futuro melhor do que o meu como lutador... – lamentou-se, e não percebeu uma careta mandada por seu filho.

Mano da K:- Que alto astral sensacional o de vocês hoje! – ironizou – mas eu tenho uma notícia que pode mudar esse rosto de vocês! – ninguém pareceu se interessar – 'tá bom, eu não conto! – ele pegou sua mochila na mesa e foi em direção à porta.

Sra. Matsubara:- Não vai comer nada antes de ir?

Mano da K:- Não, obrigado! Eu quero chegar vivo na escola, flw? – a mulher lançou um olhar assassino na direção do garoto, e este saiu de casa e fechou a porta.

.

**-Casa dos Gotokuji...-**

Vovó Gotokuji:- Querida eu quero saber o que está lhe afligindo! – disse a velha pela milésima vez.

Miyako:- Eu já disse vó! Não é nada demais! – falou não acreditando no que ela mesma havia dito.

Vovó Gotokuji:- Eu não acredito! EM diga, onegai... – insistiu a avó.

Miyako:- Iie! – ela sai o recinto deixando lá uma senhora muito confusa.

.

**-Casa dos Akatsutsumi...-**

Sra. Akatsutsumi:- Coma mais um pouco querida... não quero que você desmaie no colégio!

Momoko:- Eu to bem...

Sr. Akatsutsumi:- Mulher, a nossa filha está muito bem, ela é sempre alegre, divertida, carinhosa, experta, agitada... – ele disse emocionado, e um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios da Momoko - eu só não sei por que ela ainda está dormindo... a casa fica tão triste sem a Kuriko... _**(N/A: Essa doeu...)**_

Sra. Akatsutsumi:- É mesmo...

Momoko:- *¬¬'*

Sr. Akatsutsumi:- O que foi? – perguntou ao reparar o olhar da filha.

Momoko:- Zen zen... Matta ne. Itekimasu.

Sr. e Sra. Akatsutsumi:- Iterashi... – a garota saiu.

.

**-Casa do Winly...-**

Uma garota loira acordara naquele momento, e ao olhar pela janela e avistar os jardins dos vizinhos (os Matsubara), e começara a chorar desesperadamente ao lembrar-se da cena que vira no dia anterior.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoFlash BackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**-No dia anterior...-**_

_Momoko:- ... – ela baixou a cabeça, se tinha de contar que fosse logo. – Dai faz muito tempo que eu quero te contar isto. Mas, não tive coragem de te dizer._

_Dai:- Momoko-chan..._

_Momoko:- Dai... Eu queria dizer que... Dai... – Ela tomou fôlego – EU QUERIA TE DIZER QUE EU TE AMO MUITO! – Ela gritou assustadoramente._

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoFlash BackoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ela pensava se o Dai aceitaria a proposta daquela garota... ela era bonita, simpática, tinha uma banda... Winly começou a chorar mais ainda. Não, não podia! Ela era nova de mais 'pra ele! Winly sim era uma boa alternativa, estudavam na mesma escola, tinham quase a mesma idade, ela também era muito bonita...

_**(Big N/A: Enquanto todos neste fanfic se lamentam, vamos observar a vida do Mano mais novo da Kaoru-chan, ele parece ser o único empolgado nesta história, e não somos muito fãs de tristeza, sabe... quer você queira ou não, faremos isto.)**_

**-À caminho da escola...-**

Um garoto caminhava alegremente pela rua, para as pessoas que já o viam diariamente quando passava por ali, reparam que o garoto estava mais feliz que o normal e carregava algo um tanto singular. Uma pasta prateada presa ao seu pulso por um cadeado de mesma cor. Bom, se ele fosse um adulto vestido de com um terno qualquer um poderia julgar que ali havia muito dinheiro ou documentos de extrema importância... Mas era só um menino... Deveria estar brincando de detetive ou agente secreto... Não é isso que as crianças fazem?

.

**-23 minutos depois no armário de vassouras da escola...-**

- Nossa! Mano da K-kun! Quanto dinheiro!! – uma menina de cabelos castanhos muito claros dividido em duas tranças que formavam um circulo quando sua pontas encontrava a raiz cabelo, io que aqui significa, o penteado muito horrível, o qual não nem dignos de pessoas do interior, deferente de sua bermuda bufante que é exatamente o que os _country _usam.

Mano da K:- Não é legal, né Kuriko-chan? Eu tentei contar 'pra minha família hoje, mas eles estavam com um tremendo mal humor... Eu poderia até pegar as muitas dívidas que a nossa família tem, mas desisti...

Kuriko:- Hai... Ontem a Onee-chan chegou na maior depre lá em casa... Eu nunca tinha visto a Momoko daquele jeito... Mas voltando ao assunto... como você conseguiu esse dinheiro?

Mano da K:- Prefiro não comentar. – disse olhando nos olhos castanhos claros de sua amiga – o mais importante agora é o que eu vou fazer com ele!

Kuriko:- E o que seria? – indagou a garota.

Mano da K:- Não faço a mínima idéia.

Kuriko:- ***gota* **Bom acho que posso ajudar... Mas eu vou ter direito a 50% da grana, flw?

Mano da K:- Nani?? Você quer 826.000 iens?? ***O.O* **- perguntou absorto.

Kuriko:- ***$.$*** Claro! – ela babava.

Mano da K:- Nada disso! – recusou-se a aceitar aquela proposta ridícula.

Kuriko:- 'tá bom, eu não conto.

Mano da K:- Ano... Vamos fazer assim. Por você ser minha amiga de anos, e ser muito confiável, eu proponho que você me conte o que eu posso fazer com o dinheiro e seu eu achar bom, você fica com 15%. O.k.?

Kuriko:- Iie! Me recuso, eu tenho uma idéia ótima me recuso a aceitar isto... 90%

Mano da K:- 16... ***¬¬'***

Kuriko:- 75!

Mano da K:- 18!

Kuriko:- Deixa de ser chato, 50!

Mano da K:- 19%

Kuriko:- 35?

Mano da K:- 20!

Kuriko:- 30!

Mano da K e Kuriko:- 25%, e não se fala mais nisso! ***ù.ú***

Kuriko:- Feito, a idéia era fazer o que você sempre faz!

Mano da K:- Ano?

Kuriko:- Lembra que você sempre foi , muito bom em criar logros e travessuras e eu em coisas para enganar as normas do colégio para poder usar maquiagem de modo bem discreto ou me comunicar com alguém imperceptivelmente.

Mano da K:- Claro que lembro! – ele sorria.

Kuriko:- Então, acho que poderíamos vender nossos produtos em massa! Imagina, todos nas escolas usando os produtos das Industrias _Mano da K y Kuriko-chan, artefatos para jovens_! O mundo iria virar de cabeça 'pra baixo, a escola iria perder o controle de uma vez por todas! ******-****** - os olhinhos dela brilhavam só de imaginar.

Mano da K:- Ótima idéia! Demo...

Kuriko:- Doushita no?

Mano da K:- _Mano da K y Kuriko-chan, artefatos para jovens_? Isso tá horrível!

Kuriko:- Foi só uma idéia... ***.***

Mano da K:- Péssima por sinal!

Kuriko:- Gomen na! ***T.T***

Mano da K:- Menos, menos...

Kuriko:- O que você sugere, Mano da K-kun?

Mano da K:- Que tal... _M y K, o poder está em suas mãos!_

Kuriko:- Que poder?

Mano da K:- Sei lá! Eu só achei legal!

Kuriko:- Aff... Eu tenho 492.000 iens lá em casa eu posso trazer o dinheiro 'pra ajudar também, e vou começar a pensar nos produtos e onde vai ser a 1ª sede!

Mano da K:- Tudo bem, no final da aula a gente se reúne.

Kuriko:- Hai!

.

**-Em outro colégio, não muito longe dalí...-**

Uma loirinha estava com suas amigas conversando animadamente, ou pelo menos tentando por que o assunto não era lá muito encorajador.

Kaoru:- Eu sei que ele é um idiota, Miyako-chan! – disse compreensivamente – Mas desta vez ele não teve culpa!

Momoko:- Ela tem razão, amiga. Você deu um fora nele sem nem estar namorando com o cara! Isso é definitivamente estranho, principalmente porque era sempre ele que dava o fora em você! – ela falou, mas não ajudou muita coisa.

Miyako:- Mas eu cansei de levar foras, eu quero uma nova vida, garotas, vou procurar outro cara!

Kaoru:- Duvido que consiga! Você é apaixonada pelo Takaa-chan desde a 2ª série!

Momoko:- Seu apoio me comove! ***~.^***

Kaoru:- É só a verdade, poxa! – replicou a garota.

Miyako:- Gente, vamos parar por aqui... Eu já disse terei uma vida nova! E eu juro que se nós vencermos o concurso de bandas, eu aceito o pedido do primeiro cara que me chamar 'pra sair! – disse seguramente.

Momoko:- É isso aí! – ela esboçava um sorriso em seu rosto.

Kaoru:- Demo, e você Momoko-chan?

Momoko:- O que têm eu? – perguntou cinicamente.

Miyako:- Nada demais... Só uma declaração sem resposta de um certo rapaz que conhecemos muito bem! – a ruivinha suspirou tristemente.

Momoko:- E que a resposta evidentemente vai ser: 'Sinto muito Momoko, mas eu não sinto mesmo por você... E, aliás, aquilo foi assustador!'

Kaoru:- Mas foi mesmo! – ela balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

Miyako:- A sua ajuda moral é impressionante! – disse ironicamente.

Kaoru:- Arigatou! – falou com mais ironia ainda.

Miyako:- ... ***¬¬'***

Momoko:- Gente... Sem briga, onegai. Eu já estou me preparando psicologicamente 'pra um 'não'.

Kaoru:- Momoko-chan! Você sabe que não importa o quanto você se prepare 'pra levar um fora, você não vai estar pronta, kuso! Você ama aquele baka do meu irmão, poxa! – ela olhava diretamente nos olhos da ruiva – Mesmo que não pareça, você vai ficar muito, muito triste mesmo... Mas do que 'tá agora, se é que isso é possível!

Miyako:- Exatamente. E você não pode ficar jogando energia negativa, quem sabe ele te aceita, né? – as duas amigas olharam 'pra garota – O que foi?

Momoko:- Sem chance, ele não vai me aceitar e pronto!

Kaoru:- Aff... Gente cansei desse papo, na moral... Vocês tem que ir mais tarde lá em casa 'pra ensaiar, o.k.?

Miyako e Momoko:- Hai!(- Miyako) Iie! (-Momoko) – disseram ao mesmo tempo deixando a Kaoru um tanto confusa.

Kaoru:- Nani?

Miyako:- Eu disse que vou!

Momoko:- E eu que não, nem sob tortura.

Kaoru:- Você vai sim, nem que seja sob tortura! – a amigas olharam assustadas – eu tô falando sério!

Momoko:- ***O.O*** H-Hai! – do nada chega o Edward, assustando as garota, e aproximando–se da morena.

Edward:- Yo, garotas... – disse enquanto eu braço cruzava o ombro da Kaoru, e assustando novamente as garotas.

Kaoru:- Oi!

Momoko e Miyako:- Yo... – falaram quase num murmúrio.

Kaoru:- Estávamos falando agora mesmo do ensaio... Você vai, né?

Edward:- Claro! E vou chamar o Rose-chan também...

Miyako:- Rose-chan?

Momoko:- Hai, o Dai me disse que ela é a baixista da banda deles...

Miyako:- Ah... Aquela que saia com ele...

Momoko:- É. ***¬¬'***

Kaoru:- Ótimo, mais tarde lá em casa! – ela disse sorridente.

Edward:- O.k., até mais tarde, minna. – ele acenou e despediu-se.

Momoko:- O que 'tá rolando em, Ka-chan?

Kaoru:- Nani?

Miyako:- Fala logo!

Kaoru:- Não é na-nada! – a garota corou violentamente.

Momoko:- Não adianta. vocês tão ficando, né?

Kaoru:- C-claro que não!

Miyako:- Somos suas amigas, você deveria nos contar tudo!

Kaoru:- Exatamente. Somos amigas, vocês deveriam acreditar em mim!

Momoko:- 'tá difícil...

Miyako:- Muito! Admite, vai!

Kaoru:- Não posso admitir o que não é verdade!

Miyako:- Tudo bem...

Momoko:- Acreditamos em você! – completou a amiga.

Kaoru:- Ótimo!

.

**-Na escola do Mano da K, 4 horas depois...-**

Mano da K:- E aí? No que pensou?

Kuriko:- Bom... eu aço que a gente poderia fazer tudo lá em casa à princípio, e depois que a gente tiver cada produto planejado, iremos ao centro da cidade compramos um galpão vazio e começamos à produzir em larga escala...

Mano da K:- Quem vai produzir 'pra nós?

Kuriko:- Nossas irmãs e a besta as Miyako, mas se elas não quiserem contratamos funcionários, e podemos começar à vender na nossa escola, na das meninas e na do seu irmão, se der certo, firmamos nossa primeira filial no shopping! ***^.^***

Mano da K:- Tudo bem! Eu posso ir 'pra sua casa hoje?

Kuriko:- Eu acho que sim... Eu te ligo e aviso.

Mano da K:- Blz! Então, até mais tarde.

Kuriko:- Ja ne!

.

**-Mais tarde, na casa dos Matsubara...-**

TTIIIInnnnnDoNNNNNN – novamente aquele barulho horrível soa na casa...

Sr. Matsubara:- Já vou... – um homem gordo se levanta de sua confortável poltrona verde e abre a porta – Yo, Momoko-chan... – diz sem o mínimo de empolgação.

Momoko:- Konnichi wa... – ela responde no mesmo nível animação.

:- A Kaoru 'tá na garagem com o Dai e a Miyako.

Momoko:- Arigatou gosaimasu – diz enquanto se dirige ao recinto indicado.

TTrIIIINnnnnNNN – O barulho mais irritante que pode-se ouvir no mundo, propaga-se na sala. – TTrrrIiiiIIInnNN – O aparelho toca novamente.

Mano da K:- Eu atendo!! – gritou um menininho que descia as escada muito velozmente.

TttRRRiiii-- – O barulho que ia se formar finalmente interrompido por alguém com bom senso que atende o telefone...

Mano da K:- Moshi, moshi?

Uma voz:- _Yo, Mano da K?_

Mano da K:- Kuriko-chan?? E aí?

Kuriko_:- Hai! Agora se quiser!_

Mano da K:- Ótimo, estou indo! – disse alegremente.

Kuriko:- _O.k., Matta ne._

Mano da K:- Ja. – ele põe o fone no aparelho e pega uma bolsa no sofá, e alcança a porta.

Sra. Matsubara:- Onde pensa que vai mocinho? – ela pergunta batendo uma colher de pau na outra mão.

Mano da K:- 'pra casa da Kuriko-chan...

Sra. Matsubara:- E você não está esquecendo de alguma coisa, não?

Mano da K:- Que eu saiba não...

Sra. Matsubara:- Você por um acaso pediu a minha autorização?

Mano da K:- E precisa? – pergunta inocentemente.

Sra. Matsubara:- Claro! Sou sua mãe! – diz irritada.

Mano da K:- Mas você nem sabe o que vai fazer para o almoço, mulher! – ele bate a porta e sai do recinto.

Sra. Matsubara:- inf, inf! ***T.T*** Doushite???? – ela caiu em lágrimas.

.

**-Na garagem...-**

Kaoru:- Coloque a guitarra alí, Momoko-chan! – ela indicou um canto.

Momoko:- Hai...

Dai:- momoko... Eu posso falar com... – ele foi cortado por um furacão azul e amarelo que surgiu ali de repente. _**(N/A: Vocês reconhecem isso *XD*?)**_

Miyako:- Dai-san... Eu não sei como instalar o meu teclado... Pode me ajudar? – pergunta interrompendo-o bruscamente.

Dai:- Demo... Você fez 6 anos de piano!

Miyako:- Isso mesmo.. Piano, não sei mexer em teclado.

Dai:- Preciso mesmo?

Miyako:- Hai! – ela o puxa pelo braço para o outro extremo do recinto.

Momoko:- Essa foi por pouco. – ela suspira.

Kaoru:- Sim... – ela olha para a porta ao escutar um barulho.

Edward entra alegremente acompanhado de uma garota morena com olhos avermelhados, cabelos castanho escuros e duas grandes mechas cor-de-rosa na frente, era a Rose. A Momoko não a encarou muito bem, mas não teve muito tem 'pra isso, pois a Kaoru mandou todos se posicionarem. Estavam agora A Kaoru e o Edward na Bateria, a Miyako no Teclado, a Rose no Baixo e a Momoko na guitarra e no vocal com o Dai, exatamente o que ela não queria. Em parte.

Dai:- Qual é a música? – ele perguntou para a Momoko. _**(N/A:- Vai Sílvio Santos!)**_

Momoko:- ...

Miyako:- _He Wasn't_, da Avril. – adiantou-se.

Kaoru:- As partituras estão nas astes, prestem bastante atenção.

Rose:- Não precisa, eu já sei tocar esta! – ela sorriu simpaticamente.

Edward:- Ótimo, a Ka-chan também... E a Miyako-chan disse que pega fácil... Vocês vão se dar muito bem! ***^.^***

Kaoru e Miyako:- Arigatou! – estas sorriam.

Dai:- Podemos começar?

Momoko:- Hai,estou sempre pronta! – disse confiante e sem nem olhar nos olhos do rapaz. Ela iniciou com o seu solo de guitarra, A Kaoru pôs seu boné 'pra trás, a Miyako respirou fundo e em seguida a Momoko começo cantar...

Momoko:- _This ... today _– a, Kaoru começou a bater nos pratos superiores e a Rose entrou com o baixo - ... – A Kaoru começou a bater com tudo na Bateria, recebendo um sorriso de aprovação do Edward e a Miyako começou a sua adaptação da música ao teclado enquanto a Rose caprichava tocando - ...

Kaoru:- ... – começou seu backing vocal...

Momoko:- ... – ela voltou a tocar. Não muito bem por que ela não conseguia passar as notas muito rápido, mas foi um ótimo começo.

Depois do ensaio o Dai arrastou ela para o jardim sem que as amigas percebessem, pois estavam muito ocupadas conversando com os amigos do Dai, e não perceberam o desaparecimento da Momoko que agora estava numa enrascada, o que aqui significa, o Dai pegou a garota e agora era de ele dizer a decisão que ele tomou e a Momoko teria que ouvir tudo, por mais que doesse.

Dai:- Momoko... – ele começou - dessa vez você não escapa de mim - aproximou-se dela lentamente.

Momoko:- E-e por que e-eu fa-faria isso?

Dai:- Momoko, não finja que nada aconteceu! Eu me lembro muito bem... Ontem mesmo você disse que me amava e saiu correndo que nem uma louca sem nem esperar uma resposta!

Momoko:- Tudo bem, está _louca_ já sabe muito bem a resposta – ela virou-se.

Dai:- Então deve saber que eu amo muito esta louca. – ele sorriu calmamente ao ver a garota virar-se com uma expressão de surpresa.

-

**cONTInua...**


	5. Ensaios à parte! O Concurso vem ai!

_Desconsiderem os erros de português, realmente não estamos afim de corrigir o cap! É muito longo! _

_Falando nisso... a partir do capítulo 7 diminuiremos a quantidade de páginas. Vocês sabem que temos outra fanfiction e estamos nos empenhando para terminá-la logo, infelizmente ela ainda está na metade. Vocês já sabiam que esse cap demoraria a chega, nee? Desde que começamos a re-postar deixamos avisado._

_Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, nós só continuamos essa fanfic por causa de vocês podem ser poucas mas são muito importantes. Esperamos que gostem também dos nossos outros trabalhos._

* * *

-

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – * * ** - Asterisco e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

-

* * *

-

**No capítulo anterior de cONTI....**

_- A música é... He Wasn't!_

...

_- Nossa... A convivência com o Ed-kun 'tá deixando você bem otimista, hein?_

_..._

_- Se você não descer lá agora e contar 'pra aquele tapado do meu irmão tudo que você sente em relação a ele, eu mesma o faço!_

_..._

_- ...Lá vai, Dai eu te..._

_..._

_-Eu estava procurando a minha lente de contato..._

_..._

_- Momoko-chan..._

– _EU QUERIA TE DIZER QUE EU TE AMO MUITO!_

_..._

_- BOM DIA TOKYO!!!!_

_..._

_- Nossa! Mano da K-kun! Quanto dinheiro!!_

_..._

_- 25%, e não se fala mais nisso! __***ù.ú***_

_..._

_- Mano da K y Kuriko-chan, artefatos para jovens_? Isso tá horrível!

_..._

_- Não adianta. vocês tão ficando, né?_

_..._

_- Momoko... Eu posso falar com..._

_..._

_- This... today._

_..._

_- Então deve saber que eu amo muito esta louca._

_..._

_-_

* * *

_Dois jovens estavam postados num belo jardim de um dos mais populares bairros de Tokyo, eles se olhavam intensamente, se bem que a garota parecia um tanto atordoada, o que aqui significa, olhava diretamente nos olhos do rapaz, parecia bastante ofegante, assustada, feliz, ansiosa, insegura, entusiasmada, com frio, com calor, tremendo, emocionada, apaixonada, confusa, surpresa, estática, espantada, alvoroçada, encantada... Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo, e agora os olhos dela marejavam ao começar a falar. __**(N/A: Isso foi dramático *¬¬'*)**_

**-**

* * *

**Começa agora...**

-

**-cONTI-**

-

**-**

**Por: Tuka-chan e NAty-chan**

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo 5: Ensaios à parte! O Concurso vem ai!**

-

-

* * *

-

-

Momoko:- Você 'tá falando sério? – perguntou uma Momoko desacreditada.

Dai:- Mais do que nunca! – confirmou o garoto. _**(N/A: Essa foi brega!)**_

Momoko:- Dai... – os olhos da garota brilhavam. E ele sorriu.

_Dai:- Momoko você aceita se casar comigo? – ele ficou de joelhos e tirou um anel de diamantes do bolso._

_Momoko:- Claro que aceito! – ela sorri e o beija apaixonadamente, e desde então, o casal viveu feliz para sempre. _

Dai:- Momoko, Momoko acorda! – o rapaz a tomou em seus braços antes que seu corpo entrasse em contato com o chão.

Momoko:- Ano... – murmurou um pouco atordoada – o que houve?

Dai:- Você desmaiou!

Momoko:- C-Como, hã? Eu o que?? - ela levantou-se bruscamente.

Dai:- Olha, eu não tive a intenção... Se eu soubesse que você ia desmaiar eu teria dito que...

Momoko:- Não, Não é isso! – ela corou repentinamente ao perceber o que ele ia dizer novamente – E-eu estou muito feliz...

Dai:- Que bom, por que eu também estou. – ele aproximou-se dela e a abraçou – Á princípio eu não sabia se ia ser correspondido então eu...

Momoko:- Não precisa dizer mais nada, eu senti a mesma coisa. – ela retribuiu o abraço.

Dai:- Momoko-chan... Você... Você quer namorar comigo?

Momoko:- NANI? – ela deu um salto para trás com a proposta repentina – Já?

Dai:- É que eu não quero mais esperar... Já faz bastante tempo que eu espero por isso. – ele ficou satisfeito ao ver um sorriso fluir naturalmente no rosto da garota.

Momoko:- E-eu quero sim... – ela abraçou-o mais uma vez. – Quero muito! – e ao mesmo tempo em que a sensação de extrema felicidade tomou conta de si, sentiu os seus lábios serem selados por um doce, calmo, apaixonado e obviamente molhado beijo do seu mais novo namorado, Matsubara Dai, o amor da sua vida. _**(N/A: Fala sério, muito dramático... Perece novela mexicana "- Luíz Fernando eu te amo. / - Não mais do que eu te amo, Maria Guardalupe!" CrEdO! *:P*)**_

**-Na casa ao lado...-**

Winly:- NÂOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – ela gritava entre os prantos – Você não tinha o direito de destroçar meu coração assim Dai-chan... NÂAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOO!

**-No jardim ...-**

Momoko:- O que foi isso?

Dai:- Sei lá!

**-Na casa dos Akatsutsumi...-**

Kuriko:- Não, não e não! – ela reclamava. – precisamos de algo com mais atitude!

Mano da K:- que tal... _M x K, a revolução dos jovens!_

Kuriko:- ***O.o* '**Pera... – ela levou o dedo indicador ao lábio inferior – Mano da K-kun! Você é um gênio!

Mano da K:- Sou?

Kuriko:- Hai, Hai! Pode ser _Boys x __Girls__, de que lado você está?_ – os olhos do garoto se iluminaram. Aquilo foi realmente genial. Ele deu um forte abraço nela deixando-a surpresa.

Mano da K:- Kuriko-chan você é demais!

Kuriko:- Eu já sei disso! – ela sorria – vamos começar, ali estão os meus produtos – ela apontou para um canto do quarto – vamos dar uma olhada. E os dois ficaram lá discutindo quais seriam os primeiros produtos da _Boys x __Girls __Corporation LTDA._

**-No dia seguinte, Na escola...-**

Kaoru:- É sério mesmo?

Miyako:- Não acredito! Eu pensava que você não tinha chance!

Momoko:- ***¬¬'*** Pois é, estamos namorando. 'Pra provar que você ainda não tem capacidade mental de pensar.

Miyako:- Zen zen wakarimasen...

Kaoru:- Você acaba de provar a tese da Momoko...

Miyako:- Hã?

Kaoru:- Esquece... ***u.ú*** Você não tem mais jeito mesmo...

Miyako:- Meninas do que vocês estão falando?

Momoko:- É que-

PEn, PeN, pEN! – um barulho muito conhecido pelas meninas soa no banheiro.

Kaoru:- Kuso, vamos lá 'pra cima! – a garota disse correndo, e sendo seguida por suas amigas. No meio da escada elas encontram o Edward.

Edward:- Ka-chan... Posso falar com vo... – ela e as meninas passam por ele, e sem nem parar a morena grita...

Kaoru:- Espera aí, eu já volto. – elas somem no fim da escada e alcançam a parte superior do prédio. – Aqui já está bom. – Momoko se separa das meninas e uma "musiquinha" horrível começa a tocar.

Momoko:- _Hyper Blossom!_

Em seguida a Miyako e a Kaoru fazem o mesmo.

Miyako:- _Rolling Bubbles!_

Kaoru:- _Powered Buttercup!_

As garotas cruzam o céu, seguidas cada uma por uma cor diferente, a Momoko por rosa, a Miyako por azul e a Kaoru por verde.

Miyako:- De onde veio o chamado?

Momoko:- O sinal tá horrível, vamos falar com o prefeito!

Kaoru e Miyako:- Hai! – as três voaram em direção à câmara e invadiram o teto do colégio por uma janela aberta.

Momoko:- Sr. Prefeito, o que está acontecendo? – ela dirige-se a um homem baixinho, com cabelos grisalhos e um grande bigode da mesma cor.

Prefeito:- Meninas, que bom que chegaram!

Uma voz:- Isso mesmo, o Mojo Jojo voltou! – uma bela mulher de vestido vermelho curto e cabelos loiros e cacheados, da qual não é possível ver o rosto, entra na sala.

Kaoru:- O que ouve Srta. Belo? – ela pergunta tentando apressar o compromisso.

Srta. Belo:- O Mojo Jojo está gigante. Ele escalou o edifício mais alto de Tokyo só de cueca, e como se já não fosse suficientemente aterrorizante, ele está carregando uma refém em uma das mãos...

Prefeito:- E pelas informações que temos, ela é professora da Escola Primária do Tokyo Dome!

Miyako:- Eu acho que já vi esse filme...

Srta. Belo:- Todos já vimos Miyako-san, provavelmente a última temporada dele na cadeia afetou sua mente ele passou a imitar um macaco depois de ver o filme na televisão.

Momoko:- Ainda passam esse filme? ***O.o***

Prefeito:- É, você sabe... É uma dessas emissoras de televisão aberta idiotas que só passam novelas, repetem filmes e dizem que é inédito dia de segunda e à tarde só passa filmes dos anos 60, colocam apresentador com cara de bunda aos domingos, e troca os desenhos animados por corrida ou jogo de vôlei aos sábados...

Kaoru:- Já entendemos Sr. Prefeito, estamos indo agora. – ela apressou novamente.

Miyako:- Miau, é isso aí!

Momoko:- Hã?

Miyako:- Não era 'pra imitar um animal que gosta? Que nem o Mojo-san 'tá fazendo?

Kaoru:- Hazure! Vamos! – ela puxou as duas amigas pelo braço e começou a voar.

Srta. Belo e Prefeito:- Boa sorte meninas!

**-No edifício mais alto de Tokyo...-**

Mojo Jojo:- RArRRHHHGGG!! RArRHHGGG!-mojo – ele gritava entre pulmões, como um gorila faria.

Momoko:- Kami-sama! Isso é ridículo...

Miyako:- Com certeza!

Kaoru:- Aham, até a Miyako concorda... O Mojo Jojo mal mesmo!

Miyako:- ***¬¬'***

Momoko:- Vamos acabar logo com isso! – as três garotas começaram a sobrevoar o macaco gigante que tinha a senhorita Keane em mãos, professora do Mano da K e da Kuriko.

Mojo Jojo:- RarrRHHhhhGGG!! – ele berrou novamente – saiam daqui meninas idiotas! Estamos muito bem aqui-mojo.

Srta. Keane:- Correção, você está Mojo-kun. Eu quase não consigo respirar... Vou morrer se você continuar me apertando deste jeito!

Mojo Jojo:- Ah! Gomen nasai!-mojo – ele a pôs sentada num canto próximo.

Srta. Keane:- Bem melhor, Arigatou!

Kaoru:- Ela é bem estranha... – cochichou para as amigas.

Momoko:- E ele é muito burro.

Miyako:- Aham! – a loirinha consentiu com a cabeça – Mojo Jojo! – ela gritou.

Mojo Jojo:- Hai?-mojo – ele mirou-a.

Miyako:- Vamos acabar logo com isso... Você vai perder mesmo... e temos um ensaio mais tarde... Não podemos nos cansar muito.

Mojo Jojo:- Nani? Você deveria me respeitar mais mocinha-mojo.

Kaoru:- Respeitaríamos se você não estivesse usando essa sunga brega!

Momoko:- Onegai... Larga a Srta. Keane e volta 'pra casa... Ainda estamos te dando uma chance!

Mojo Jojo:- Suas fedelhas! Vão ter o que merecem agora mesmo-mojo! – ele saltou do prédio em que estava para cima das meninas, mas como elas voam, escaparam sem o menor esforço, e em poucos minutos o macaco caiu mais de 200 metros, e em seguida estava estatelado na pista...

Por sorte, as únicas que se feriram gravemente foram as galinhas que ele esmagou quando caiu num caminhão de transporte destes animais... Mas o espírito de vingança das parentes das recentes defuntas era enorme, e começaram a bicar o Mojo Jojo descontroladamente... e ele saiu correndo como um louco pela cidade...

Srta. Keane:- Mojo-kun! Volte, onegai! Eu prometo que nunca mais lhe forço a realizar as minhas fantasias amorosas! Espere por mim. Meu amor! – ela desceu o edifício e saiu correndo atrás dele.

Kaoru:- Por essa eu não esperava! ***O.o***

Momoko:- Muito menos eu...

Miyako:- Ah... O amor é lindo, né gente? ***^///^***

Momoko e Kaoru:- ***¬¬'***

**-Escola primária de Tokyo...-**

Mano da K:- Que bom que aquele macaco baka seqüestrou a professora. Deu tempo de a gente decidir tudo!

Kuriko:- Hai! Eu nem acredito que ele caiu naquela história que a professora acharia aquilo romântico...

Mano da K:- Aham, só porque a gente disse que aquele era o filme favorito dela... E por coincidência ele havia visto ontem mesmo!

Kuriko:- É... Ninguém em sã consciência acharia _aquilo_ romântico. – no momento que ela termina a frase um gorila gigante passa correndo e atrás dele uma mulher desesperada com, aparentemente, dois corações no lugar dos olhos.

Sta. Kean: Mojo, não fuja! Aishiteru... _Aquilo_ foi muito romântico!

Mano da K e Kuriko: ***O.O***

**-No colégio das meninas...-**

Miyako:- Que bom que chegamos bem na hora da saída...

Kaoru:- Era melhor a gente ter ido direto 'pra casa! – protestou.

Momoko:- Mas alguém perceberia!

Kaoru:- Ah... Então eles nunca reparam quando a gente vai ao banheiro juntas, e passa um tempão lá, ne?

Miyako:- Com certeza eles devem pensar que nós temos sérios problemas intestinais... Não é óbvio? – disse sinceramente.

Kaoru:- Hai, muito óbvio... Só não mais do que três meninas saírem da sala ao mesmo tempo, sendo uma loira, uma ruiva e uma morena, exatamente na hora que a PpgZ estão agindo! E por sinal... a única diferença entre elas e as PpgZ são as roupas e o penteado... É só coincidência? - as outra duas se entre olharam...

Momoko:- Realmente... Ou são muito idiotas ou se fazem...

Miyako:- Eu acho que _são_!

Kaoru:- Ano... deixa 'pra lá! – vamos logo... – as garotas foram até a frente do colégio e encontraram o Edward.

Edward:- Onde vocês estavam?

Miyako:- Ano... – ela começou a soar frio.

Edward:- Não importa, Kaoru-chan posso falar com você?

**RoNNCk!**

Kaoru:- Er... Acho melhor deixar 'pra depois do almoço pode ser? – ela estava ligeiramente vermelha e impressionada com seu próprio estomago por fazer um barulho tão alto. – Eu estou realmente cansada *^__^*

Edward:- Hmm... Demo...

Kaoru:- Sabíamos que entenderia... Matta ne! *=^^=* - ela puxou as amigas pelo braço e saiu.

Edward:- Ja ne...

Cada uma foi para sua casa. E às 3:30 p.m. estavam todas na casa da Kaoru, para mais um ensaio.

Momoko:- Onde 'tá o Dai?

Rose:- 'Tá conversando com o Ed lá fora...

Miyako:- Podemos começar sem ele, ne?

Kaoru:- Claro! – ela batia animadamente nos pratos.

Momoko:- O.K. – começou o solo.

**-No jardim dos Matsubara...-**

Dai:- Elas já começaram...

Edward:- Certo... Demo, e sobre o que eu te falei?

Dai:- Conversa com ela no dia do show... Vai ser o melhor dia, sério.

Edward:- Tem certeza?

Dai:- Absoluta... Vamos logo, já passaram da metade...

Edward:- Hai...

**-Na garagem...-**

O ensaio já havia terminado, e as garotas estavam discutindo a façanha.

Rose:- Garotas esse foi muito melhor! Vocês nem precisaram dos garotos e se deram muito bem!!

Miyako:- Arigatou!! **--**

Kaoru:- He-he! Somos mesmo demais!!

Momoko:- Kaoru-chan, eu fico admirada o quanto você se parece cada vez mais com o seu irmão ***-.-'***

Kaoru:- Féh! – exclamou irritada – se eu me pareço com o Dai você é idêntica a Kikyou!!

Momoko:- Credo! Nem brinca!!

Rose:- Ninguém merece tal comparação...

Miyako:- Concordo.

Momoko:- Bom eu acho que os garotos não vem...

Kaoru:- Então vamos fazer um lanchinho?

Momoko, Miyako e Rose:- Hai! – responderam animadamente.

**-Algum minutos depois no mesmo local...-**

Dai:- Não demoramos tanto!

Edward:- Onde será que elas tão.

Dai:- Se eu conheço bem este fanfiction, devem estar comendo. ***-.-'***

Edward:- Como não pensei nisso antes? **

**-Quarto do mano da K...-**

Kuriko e o mano da K mexiam em papéis muito suspeito.

Mano da K:- Devemos mesmo assinar isso?

Kuriko:- Esse é o único modo... Precisamos de uma sede no centro.

Mano da K:- Mas teríamos que ir 'pra lá todos os dias. Mas a Okaa-san nunca permitiria. – disse desolado.

Kuriko:- Deixa comigo... Você pega todos os nossos produtos iniciais e tente criar o modo mais prático de fabricar mos em massa, mas mantendo a qualidade, o Otoo-san sempre me deixa sair, eu cuido do resto.

Mano da K:- _Okay,_ sócia. Estou pronto.

Kuriko:- Entendido Bob Esponja!! – ela ria animadamente.

Mano da K:- Hey! Não tire onda da minha cara. – disse bravo.

Kuriko:- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vamos assinamos isso logo. E o da agência de empregos também, precisamos de pelo menos, mas três funcionários!

Mano da K:- Temos que cortar custos! Vamos chamar nossos irmãos, é bom que o negócio fica só entre família.

Kuriko:- Acha mesmo que vão aceitar? – ela duvidava muito...

Mano da K:- Não tenho idéia, mas é a única alternativa.

Kuriko:- Hai, vamos continuar... – os dois ainda analisavam os papéis calmamente para não cometer erros.

**-Na cozinha...-**

As garotas estavam sentadas em uns bancos próximos ao balcão comendo, doces, muitos doces... Não, não, não... Uma absurdamente aterrorizante quantidade de doces!

Momoko:- Hmm... grisxo alguim tchá hulma dchelexaa! – disse como uma enorme quantidade de doces na boca.

Rose:- Será que da 'pra não falar de boca cheia?

Miyako:- Não liga Rose-chan... ela sempre foi viciada em doces. – após a ruivinha ingerir tudo, pronunciou-se:

Momoko: Eu havia dito: 'Isso aqui 'tá uma delícia! - _**(N/A:- Quem decifrou antes da grande revelação, parabéns!)**_

Kaoru:- Aff... – ela pôs um marshmallow na boca.

Dai:- Que comilona... – referiu-se à sua irmã, evidentemente.

Kaoru:- 'Oi', 'pra você também. ***¬¬'***

Edward:- Yo, minna... – cumprimentou as garotas.

Rose e Miyako:- Oiee! – disseram sorridentes.

Kaoru:- Yo... – falou ainda comendo.

Dai:- Você também caiu na armadilha dela, Momoko-chan? – ele se aproximou da namorada e depositou um beijo na sua testa.

Momoko:- Iie! – retribuiu com um doce sorriso – Eu gosto de doces desde o começo dessa fic... A Ka-chan veio perceber quanto são bons agora!

Kaoru:- Não me compare a você! Eu sempre comi doces, mas nunca desse jeito! – apontou para uma ruivinha toda lambuzada.

Miyako:- Nossa Momoko-chan... Nem eu... – ela parecia admirada. A amiga se sentiu indignada com a ofensa. _**(N/A: huahsuahs, pobre Miyako)**_

Dai:- Não liga 'pra elas _amor_... – o Edward, a Rose e a Kaoru só faltaram rolar de tanto rir. _**(N/A: E a gente também! Hsuadhusad xDD)**_

Miyako:- Para com isso gente.... É o amor, o sentimento mais lindo e puro que uma pessoa pode sentir, permitam-lhes desfrutar de tal dom e...

Kaoru:- 'Tá, 'tá já entendemos! – disse enquanto enxugava uma última lágrima.

Momoko:- Aff... Se inveja matasse...

Miyako:- A Himeko-chan estaria morta desde PPG!

Kaoru:- É mesmo! ***xD***

Momoko:- Eu não ia dizer isso.

Rose:- Minna, tenho que ir já 'tá escurecendo... – disse pondo um prato onde terminara de comer um maravilhoso bolo na pia.

Edward:- Então eu vou com você... – disse dirigindo-se à porta.

Miyako:- Esperem-me gente!! – ela tentava acabar o mais rápido possível seu sorvete de morango. O Dai lançou um olhar um tanto indiscreto À sua irmã.

Kaoru:- Que é? – a garota parecia bastante concentrada num pavê. – 'tá, 'tá... Já entendi, 'tô vazando também. ***¬¬'***

Kaoru foi para sala despedir-se das amigas e do Edward. Depois subiu as escadas para ir ao seu quarto, já que foi privada de ir à cozinha. Quando chegou ao corredor deu de cara com uma garota nada extravagante e nada fora de moda também! _**(N/A: *xDD*)**_

**-Na cozinha...*u.u'*-**

Momoko:- Dai... O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela parecia apreensiva.

Dai:- Exatamente o que você entendeu. – Ele olhava diretamente nos olhos dela – eu não vou poder ensaiar com vocês.

Momoko:- Demo... Essa é a última semana, onegai Dai... Precisamos de você... Eu preciso de você. – Ela baixou o rosto e olhou para o prato que momentos antes estava cheio, eu disse _cheio,_ de doces.

Dai:- Não Momoko-chan tudo que eu podia te ensinar eu já mostrei... – ele pegou na mão dela - O resto é com você.

Momoko:- Demo...

Dai:- Eu tenho que estudar Momoko-chan... – ele sorria vendo o quanto a sua namorada o queria por perto – Semana que vem são as provas... Eu vou largar mais cedo, a gente pose passar mais tempo juntos.

Momoko:- Entendo...

Dai:- E se eu ficar 'pra ensaiar com vocês não vou poder ver o show sábado. Prefiro ver você e as meninas arrasando no palco e ganhando aquela viagem.

Momoko:- Certo! Então vou me esforçar! – ela fechou o punho e pôs à sua frente, parecia muito determinada. _**(N/A: Como a Sakura(CCS) ou a Kagome, sabe?)**_

Dai: Ótimo! Vocês vão se dar muito bem! Tenho certeza! – a Momoko sorriu divertidamente e deu um beijo carinhoso nele.

**-No Corredor...-**

Kaoru:- Kuriko? O que você 'tá fazendo aqui?

Kuriko:- Só vim conversar um pouquinho com o Mano da K. ***^--^***

Kaoru:- Ah.. Okay! – ela continuou seu caminho em direção ao quarto.

Kuriko:- Hey, yamette Ka-chan!! – a garota lembrou-se de uma coisa importante.

Kaoru:- O que é?

Kuriko:- Fica paradinha aí que eu já volto!! – ela entrou apressadamente no quarto do seu amigo.

Kaoru:- Que ser mais problemático! ***-.-'* **- em seguida a menina saiu do quarto acompanhada do Mano da K.

Kaoru:- O que vocês querem?

**-Novamente, na cozinha...-**

- HAHAHHHAHHAHAHAH!!! *xDDDDDDDDD*

Momoko:- Nossa que risada repentina foi essa?? Quem tá rindo tão escandalosamente?

Dai:- Já tenho uma noção... – pegou a namorada pela mão e levou-a à sala. Momoko ainda não estava muito acostumada com essa situação, por isso ficava vermelha com qualquer bobagem... Provavelmente essa era uma das coisas que o Dai admirava nela: Sua _Inocência_. _**(N/A: Guardem essas palavras! MUhauhauahuahua!!!)**_

**-No corredor...-**

Kaoru ria descontroladamente, e olhava para a cara de seu irmão e da Kuriko incrédula.

Kuriko:- Não zombe da gente!

Kaoru:- Demo... *xDD* Vocês chegam 'pra mim com essa idéia ridícula de testar seus produtos! Fala sério... Acham mesmo que eu e as meninas vamos topar algo assim? – tentou segurar o riso, agora o papo era sério – francamente... Vocês pensam que vão viver disse mesmo? Qual o nome da empresa? Boys contra Girls corpo-

Mano da K:- _Boys x __Girls __Corporation LTDA_! Nós não estamos pedindo ajuda nee-san! Só estamos oferecendo uma chance de sucesso na vida a vocês três!

Kuriko:- É isso mesmo. Pensamos em vocês primeiro por serem mais próximas.

Kaoru:- Foi mal aí pirralhada... Agradecemos muito a consideração de vocês, mas 'vamo deixar passar essa 'chance de sucesso na vida'. _**(N/A:- Porque sempre surge alguém para acabar com os doces sonhos de uma criança?)**_

_**-Na sala...-**_

Momoko e Dai estavam próximos a escada, encontraram a Kaoru enquanto descia.

Kaoru:- Momoko, você não vai acreditar no que meu irmãozinho e a sua irmã estão tramando... – ela deixou escapar um sorriso torto – Estão querendo contratar eu, você e a Miyako para trabalhar para eles numa loja de brinquedo! ***xDD***

Momoko:- De onde eles tiraram essa idéia? – ela ria ainda nos braços de Dai.

Kaoru:- Não sei, mas disseram que estávamos perdendo nossa chance de sucesso na vida, foi hilário! – Ela disse enquanto sua novamente as escadas – eu vou dormir agora, não fiquem aí até tarde...

Dai:- Quem você pensa que é 'pra mandar em mim?? – resmungou com um ar de desprezo.

Kaoru:- Calminha aí _onii-chan_, você fica todo marrento quando 'tá com a Momoko-chan, ne? – disse provocante – só estou repassando o recado da Okaa-san. Oyasumi-nasai... – ela bocejou.

Dai:- Bah! – Momoko revirou os olhos.

Momoko:- Não se preocupe com as horas, daqui há pouco eu tenho que ir também... – Dai foi surpreendido – A minha irmã 'tá aqui lembra? Não posso ficar até tarde.

Dai:- Kuso. Então acho que não tenho muito tempo com você aqui. Vamos aproveitar o resto que temos. – ele sentou no sofá puxando ela pela cintura, enquanto elo o observava – Eu tenho uma surpresa 'pra você. – disse no ouvido dela e ela corou fulminantemente.

Momoko:- O-o-oque é? – Dai pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão. – O Dorama?? _**(N/A:- Na verdade escreve-se Drama, que é o mesmo que novela para nós, mas como eles falam Dorama a gente resolveu deixar assim.)**_

Dai:- Nada disso. Espere um pouco mais. – falou enquanto a envolvia em seus braços e acariciava seus longos cabelos ao mesmo tempo. Até que algo chamou atenção na TV e os dois observavam atentamente.

- "_Chegou a hora do concurso que bandas mais badalado de toda Tokyo, Matsuri no Uta! As inscrições já foram encerradas e 16 bandas foram inscritas!_

_No grupo um: __**Change the World, Fight Dreamers, Host Club, Mo-ko-na, PoisoN, PPG Style, Strawberry Z e Yeah!**_

_No grupo dois: Innocencia, -Cath you, Cath Me-, __Skip Beat, Akuma, Blade, Eva-10, Kimi=Hana e Dark & Light._

_É isso aí! O concurso foi antecipado para este final de semana, primeira fase no sábado e as finais no domingo. No Tokyo Dome, não percam esta emoção!!"_

A Momoko ficou de boca aberta.

1º - O Nome da Banda.

2º - A grande concorrência.

3º - A antecipação do Matsuri no Uta.

4º - A o enorme local no qual o show ocorreria e a provável enorme quantidade de pessoas presentes.

5º - Não sabia de ficava feliz ou deseperada.

Na dúvida, ela preferiu ficar nervosa e o Dai notou isso.

Dai:- Não fique assim amor, que fui lá e dei o nome da banda e o resto dos integrantes, achei que fosse bom 'pra dar ibope… o _PPG Style_.

Momoko:- N-na verdade Dai, foi uma ótima idéia! – ela ria sem graça, definitivamente a ruivinha não queria que descobrissem as identidades delas como PPG. – O real problema foi essa antecipação, e o Tokyo Dome. Não sei se estou pronta 'pra algo desse nível.

Dai:- huaheua! – ele ria do quanto a Momoko estava fofa naquele momento – não se preocupe você é mais do que capaz 'pra isso, pode ter certeza!

Kuriko desce as escadas. E vê a clima de Dai e sua irmã no sofá, mas não exita em interromper.

Kuriko:- Vamos agora Onee-chan? – Momoko fica corada e levanta-se num sobressalto.

Momoko:- C-claro Kuriko-chan. Ja ne Dai… - ea ia saindo até que ele se levantou e tomou-a pela cintura, depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios.

Dai:- Ja matta ne. – ele sorri docemente enquando a Momoko segue desnorteada para a porta principal da casa ao lado de sua irmã mais nova.

_**-Na escola…-**_

No dia seguinte, Miyako chegou mais alegremente que o normal à escola, e conseqüentemente, arrancando mais suspiros dos rapazes.

Miyako:- Ohayou gosaimasu minna-san!! – ele sorria de modo suave e gentil.

Garotos:- Ohayou… *s2.s2* - Disseram em uníssono.

Miyako:- Por um acaso vocês não viram a Momoko e a Kaoru por aí, não é? – perguntou a loura.

Garoto1:- A Momoko-san não chegou ainda. Mas a Kaoru 'tá na sala.

Garoto2:- É ela chegou muito cedo hoje.

Miyako:- Ahh.. Então ela deve saber das boas novas! – ela forçou um semblante de espera.

Garoto3:- O que foi Gotokuji-chan? – ele aproximou-se.

Miyako:- Que bom que perguntou! – ela ficou animada – vamos nos apresentar no concurso de bandas Matsuri no Uta, sábado e domingo. Será que você poderiam torcer 'pra gente?

Garoto4:- C-claro!

Garoto2:- Estaremos lá Gotokuji-sama!

Miyako:- Arigatou!! **--**

Garotos:- Doo Itashimashite... – falaram ao mesmo tempo e com um costumeiro sorriso retardado. Como a Miyako conseguia causar esse efeito nas pessoas? Só Kami-sama sabe.

A garota foi à sala e lá encontrou sua amiga. Mas quando estava indo na direção da morena, alguém impediu. Ela olhou, completamente vermelha ao encontrar os olhos de Takaaki. Há semanas que eles não trocavam nenhum bom dia, tanto que ela até já havia se esquecido do que acontecera no último encontro dos dois, quando o rapaz foi levar as atividades para a Momoko.

Takaaki:- Miyako-chan... Será que posso falar com você? – ele olhou para o chão ligeiramente envergonhado.

Miyako:- Você não devia se forçar a fazer algo que não quer. – ele disse do modo mais frio possível, mas ainda não sou de modo forte o suficiente, e o jovem reparou nisso.

Takaaki:- Mas eu quero e vou falar. – ele resolveu tomar uma atitude mais direta. – Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês se apresentarão nesse fim de semana. Querendo ou não eu vou assistir. Se você ganharem vão à França não é mesmo? – ela apenas assentiu. – Se eu não me aproximei de você tinha uma razão. Pensei todo esse tempo e decidi que te contarei, depois pode se distanciar de mim se quiser. – Ele respirou fundo. – Miyako-chan, e-eu gosto de você, mais do que um amigo, se é que me entende. Eu não queria assumir isso porque você sofreria, mas esse não é um tipo de sentimento que eu seja capaz de controlar. – o garoto falou com tanta seriedade que a garota ficou espantada. Nunca tivera tempo de conhecer esse lado do Takaaki. Lágrimas involuntárias deslizaram sobre sua face. Ele estava sendo correspondida.

Miyako:- E-eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. – o rosto vermelhos dela destacou-se sob o branco de sua roupa. Ela o abraçou fortemente. E por instantes, o mundo parou.

Olhares malígnos~

...

Auras negras~

...

De repente, todo o colégio respirava num só fôlego e pensava em uma coisa apenas: _**"Matar... Matar Takaaki..."**_

Os dois entenderam isso. Miyako ficou aterrorizada. Com absoluta certeza não conseguiria impedir aquilo, nem como Bubbles.

Miyako:- Ano... Acho melhor você correr, e bem rápido. – disse nervosamente.

Takaaki:- Er... Hai. Até o festival... _"Se eu estiver vivo" - _ ele engoliu em seco e começou a correr.

_**-Meia hora depois, na sala de aula...-**_

Kagura dava sua aula normalmente. Desta vez teve que ignorar a ausência de pouco mais da metade da sala, mais precisamente, os garotos. Momoko já havia chegado e sentado no seu lugar de costume e as três garotas trocavam e-mails por celular:

**Momoko-chan-s2-Dai-sama:-** _Meninas vocês viram a propaganda do concurso ontem na TV não foi?_

'**:- **_Hai, Hai... __O mais Aniki nos deu aquele nome idiota. *=.=*_

**[Miy]Sr. Polvi =]:- **_Nee... Mas 'tô bem empolgada com essa história de nos assumirmos!_

'**:-**_ Baaaaaka! Ele não descobrirão! Ele teria descoberto antes se fosse o caso! E podemos inventar outra coisa com a sigla PPG!_

**Momoko-chan-s2-Dai-sama:- **_Concordo Kaoru-chan. Algo como Princesas Poderosas e Gostosas!_

'**;** **[Miy]Sr. Polvi =]:- **_Definitivamente não!_

**[Miy]Sr. Polvi =]:- **_Que tal Patty Pink Girls!?_

'**;****Momoko-chan-s2-Dai-sama:- **_De modo algum._

'**:- **_Talvez... Para-Para Girls._

**[Miy]Sr. Polvi =]:- **_Não entendi nada... Mas é kawaii! **--**_

**Momoko-chan-s2-Dai-sama:- **_Também não entendi... Porque "Para-Para"?_

'**:- **_Não faço a mínima Idíéia. Nada me veio a cabeça então disse isso. A Kabruxa 'tá olhando estranho 'pra gente._

**Momoko-chan-s2-Dai-sama:- **_Tem razão. Vamos discutir isso mais tarde, no ensaio._

As três desligaram os celulares e viram os restos das aulas tranquilamente. Á tarde todas foram a Casa da Kaoru, para o ensaio.

**-Na casa dos Matsubara...-**

Como sempre às 3:30 p.m. estavam todos lá. Edward, Rose e Kaoru arrumavam a garagem-estúdio enquanto Momoko e Dai namoravam (para variar) e Miyako conversava animadamente com a Sra. Matsubara sobre bolos de chocolate.

Kaoru:- Finalmente, a show já está chegando. Vamos para a França, ai, ai... – ela disse lembrando-se do sonhado concurso de skate do país.

Rose:- De repente você está tão confiante Ka-chan! – ela sorriu.

Edward:- Mas ela tem razão. Vocês são incríveis, não tem como não vencerem. – ele comentou enquanto armava a bateria da amiga.

Kaoru:- É.. É isso aí... *^__^'* - concordou. Há algum tempo ela não falava com Edward seriamente. Recentemente o garoto agia estranhamente, e ela já desconfiava do que era. Bom, a morena estava ocupada demais para pensar nessas coisas tudo que tinha que fazer era concentrar-se para ganhar o concurso.

Momoko e Dai voltaram de mãos dadas, alguns dos presentes ficavam um pouco enjoados com a cena. Eles tinham que ser um casal tão pegajoso mesmo?

Dai:- Todos pronto para o ensaio? – Edward e Rose assentiram com a cabeça.

Kaoru:- Vou chamar a Miyako. – ela saiu correndo para a sala. Momoko foi para sua posição, vocal, enquanto as outras se preparavam.

Momoko:- Bom, queremos informar que a PPG Style tem uma música nova. – no mesmo instante Miyako e Kaoru adentraram o recinto e os dois rapazes presentes tiveram um sobressalto.

Dai:- Quando vocês ensaiaram? – ele parecia surpreso.

Miyako:- Passávamos a música depois do colégio, ainda não chegamos a tocá-la realmente...

Kaoru:- Só esses três dias de ensaio devem ser suficientes.

Edward:- E 'pra que outra música? – indagou confuso.

Rose:- É que, de acordo com o calendário, a banda que vencer uma categoria tocará novamente na final. Então é uma boa idéia tocar outra, ne?

Dai:- Hai. E então, vocês tocaram agora para a gente? – ele parecia ansioso.

Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako e Rose:- Nada disso! Só se formos para as finais! – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Edward:- Então com certeza ouviremos. – ele sorriu ternamente e o rosto da Kaoru aqueceu no mesmo instante.

Momoko:- É assim que se fala Ed! – ela tocou uma nota alta na guitarra. – França, aí vamos nós!

-

**cONTInua...**


End file.
